SOS
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: Shifty crea inventos sin que nadie sepa su secreto pero un invento hace que le intente secuestrar la organización más temida de todas para su beneficio. Recibira ayuda de las personas que menos se esperaba como Flippy y Splendid,tambien de su hermano gemelo Lifty que tambien se metio en algun problema. ¿El mundo caera en manos malvadas?¿Que les ocurrira a nuestros protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 1 Secuestro

Shifty llevaba toda la semana en un cuarto que parecía su despacho por tantas horas que pasaba allí y que esas horas se convertían hasta en días enteros, aquella habitación estaba llena de planos no solo de edificios los cuales eran para emplearlos en los robos, sino también de maquinas inventadas por él pero que de momento no había funcionado ninguno debido a la mala calidad de las piezas o claves que estos tenían porque todos los cálculos que había echo y las medidas estaban perfectamente echos. También a parte de los planos que estaban puestos en las paredes, habían notas encima, también cerca de la mesa y por encima había montones de libros con folios metidos entre las paginas. Únicamente la habitación era iluminada por una lampara que se encontraba en la mesa que Shifty usaba para ver los planos y crear sus inventos. Esta vez su invento era muy distinto a los demás este no sería utilizado para uno de sus robos como todos los anteriores que había echo, se trataba de una pequeña maquina que con cualquier tipo de muestra de ADN te localizaba en pocos segundos y te decía exactamente donde estabas.

Empezaba ya a sentirse agotado después de estar una semana entera creando los planos e aquel invento y detallando lo todo lo que podía además de poner las notas correspondientes en el plano,decidió salir y ver como estaba su hermano gemelo antes de empezar a crearlo.

Su hermano gemelo no se encontraba en la casa había mirado en cada habitación por si acaso se había quedado dormido pero no era el caso de otras veces además parecía como si llevase días sin estar en casa.

-A saber donde se ha metido Lifty...- Miro por ultima vez al salón.- Al menos podría haber dejado una nota diciendo donde estaba.

Tras comer algo que había en la nevera volvió a al cuarto a seguir con aquel proyecto sin darse cuenta que a lo lejos le estaban espiando y observando cada movimiento que hacía. Las personas que lo vigilaban se habían enterado de su gran invento que estaba construyendo ahora mismo y todo gracias a su querido hermano gemelo Lifty que habían emborrachado y en su bebida se encontraba una droga, nada más que se lo bebió ya empezó a contarles todo lo que querían saber. Aquellas personas pertenecían a una organización llamada "Los soldados tigres" la cual era conocida por su maldad que no tenía fin y sus deseos de dominar el mundo, aparte ellos fueron quien raptaron a Flippy en el pasado y consiguieron que se volviera un animal salvaje sin piedad alguna aunque eso le había ocasionado desarrollar una doble personalidad.

Los soldados se habían quedado cerca de la casa obedeciendo las ordenes de su jefe, él cual les había dicho que quería tanto el invento como a su creador para así poder usar su inteligencia a su favor y que hicieran todo lo posible para tener éxito en la misión pero el creador tendría que seguir vivo quien lo matase seria sometido a un cruel castigo en donde no habría piedad. Aquellos soldados que estaban delante de la casa aun no habían entrado en su interior pues pensaban que no había nadie en casa pero al ver a Shifty salir de ese cuarto fue la señal que estaban esperando para poder entrar y llevárselo. En total eran tres soldados pero solamente iban a entrar dos de ellos mientras que el tercero esperaba afuera con el coche preparado para salir corriendo una vez que se subieran con el "paquete".

Abrieron la puerta sigilosamente colándose en el interior, según lo que les había contado Lifty cuando su hermano estaba en aquel cuarto no se enteraba de nada mientras no hubiese mucho ruido y ni mucho ajetreo. Entre los soldados se hacían señas la primera que se hicieron fue para avanzar hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Shifty, la segunda fue para organizarse y mientras uno abría la puerta al mismo tiempo el otro se colaba en el interior.

Shifty seguía trabajando totalmente concentrado por suerte en una caja llena de piezas, claves,etc. tenía todo lo necesario para empezar a construirlo. Comenzó intentando que cada pieza y clave en cagara en su lugar correspondiente y que los claves funcionaran correctamente antes de colocarlos y siguieran el circuito eléctrico correspondiente,sabía que había alguien más en la casa pero pensaba que era su hermano gemelo que había vuelto.

-Lifty la próxima vez que te vayas deja una nota diciendo donde estas...-No apartaba la mirada de su creación y en su tono de voz se notaba que estaba molesto-

En ese momento los soldados actuar con más rapidez antes de que Shifty se diera la vuelta y les descubriera lo cual dificultaría bastante el secuestro pues también conocían lo rápido que eran los hermanos gemelos ladrones cuando tocaba huir de un robo y si cargados con sacos llenos de joyas, dinero,etc ya eran rápidos sin carga deberían serlo aun más. El primer soldado le agarro del cuello pasando un poco su brazo y usaba la mano como mordaza mientras que con la otra mano que tenía libre sacaba una jeringuilla con un liquido que les permitiría más fácil llevárselo a donde querían sin que pudiese poner resistencia, el segundo soldado le cogió de las piernas intentando que no se moviera mucho y pudiese escapar de ellos.

Shifty admitía estar muerto de miedo y al notar como le agarraban del cuello se sorprendió y intento gritar con todas sus fuerzas para pedir ayuda pero el soldado puso su mano antes que pudiera gritar, se puso a patalear y empujar con las piernas intentando tirarle al suelo y así poder soltarse de ese agarre pero no tuvo en cuenta el segundo soldado que nada más hizo intención de hacerlo le agarro por las piernas con fuerza pero aun así siguió retorciéndose intentando escapar de esos desconocidos. Intentaba mantener su mente fría para poder pensar en algún plan lo antes posible en pocos segundos pero aquellos segundos parecían horas tal vez era por culpa del miedo que se había alojado en su interior. De repente noto un pinchazo en su cuello,pudo ver como aquellos soldados sonreían maquea velica mente y empezó a notar su cuerpo pesado demasiado pesado para poder mover lo,en poco tiempo su cuerpo dejo de responder le y su visión se volvía borrosa y lo que escuchaba se distorsionaba porque en ese momento habían empezado a hablar y no les entendía nada de lo que decían. Sus parpados empezaron a pesarle demasiados y termino cerrando los ojos por suerte no sentía nada pero aun así su subconsciente seguía luchando por despertarse y que su cuerpo le hiciera caso y así salir corriendo de allí, pero no tenía éxito la droga que le hubiesen puesto era demasiado fuerte para él.

Los soldados al ver que al droga al fin había echo efecto completamente ataron a Shifty por las muñecas por detrás de su espalda y así evitar que pudiese solarse por si acaso los efectos de la droga se le pasaban rápidamente también le ataron por los tobillos. El primer soldado se lo cargo al hombro como si se tratase de un saco de patatas además solo tenían que tener cuidado de que no muriese es decir que si se lastimaba no pasaba nada al mismo tiempo el segundo soldado cogía todo lo que había en aquel cuarto para la mala suerte de los secuestradores no entendían nada de lo que había escrito en los planos y notas. Destrozaron completamente el cuarto al rebuscar por cada rincón el primer soldado a pesar de tener a Shifty cargado en el hombro es como sino se enterase que lo tenía encima, todos los planos,etc. lo metieron en un saco. Aunque Lifty les había dicho que únicamente había planos, notas y inventos en aquel cuarto también rebuscaron por toda la casa de todas formas tenían el tiempo suficiente pues Lifty estaba en la habitación de una comisaría sin enterarse de donde estaba por culpa de la droga que a él también le habían puesto y que sus efectos durasen aun más. Tras no encontrar nada y dejar la casa totalmente destrozada con todo tirado por ahí, salieron de allí dirigiéndonos a la furgoneta en donde el tercer soldado estaba listo y preparado para salir lo antes posible sin que nadie se diese cuenta y él cual esperaba impacientemente debido a la tardanza de sus compañeros.

Shifty deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que alguien le salvara y le ayudase a salir de esa horrible situación, a pesar de estar drogado conocía perfectamente su situación, intentaba tranquilizarse y no ponerse nervioso al mismo tiempo que así podría parar de crearlos, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, no entendía porque estaba pasando le eso cuando llevaba una semana entera en casa sin salir y había pagado todas sus deudas y no se había metido con nadie pero de repente se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba en casa ¿A caso le había entregado? Más preguntas surgieron en su cabeza y por desgracia ninguna tenia respuesta .No tenia más remedio que esperar a que se le pasaran los efectos de la droga aunque no sabía que tipo era porque era la primera vez que le pinchaban y eso quitaba de su mente que fuese cloroformo, además así descubriría que era lo que querían de él y a donde le llevaban. Porque sabía muy bien y bastante de sobra que nadie lo salvaría pues él era un miserable ladrón y se lo tenía merecido todo lo que le estaba pasando,dejo de tener esperanzas así que aparto su mente de la realidad, esperando que el destino eligiese su futuro.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Qué le pasara a Shifty?¿Ira alguien a rescatarlo o simplemente le secuestraran? Les invito a seguir leyendo y no abandonar esta historia quien sabe lo que pasara al final. Cuídense todos y un saludo de mi parte.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten

…...

Capitulo 2 Por los pelos.

A lo lejos había estado observando la situación y al ver que se estaban llevando nuevamente a alguien llamo todo lo rápido que pudo a Splendid para su mala suerte fue que le salto el contestador del móvil pero al menos vería la llamada perdida que le había echo. Su corazón latía con fuerza debido a la carrera que se estaba echando para detener a "los soldados tigres" no pensaba dejar que se llevaran otra vez a alguien y que esa persona pasara por lo mismo que había pasado él cuando lo raptaron pero sentía una preocupación que no era normal en él al ver que esa casa era de los hermanos ladrones ya quien se estaban llevando era a Shifty.

Los soldados abrieron la puerta de la furgoneta dejando el saco en el interior dándole la señal al otro par aque cargase al "paquete", él que había echo la señal al otro soldado se iba a montar cuando escucho al compañero que iba en el volante que se acercaba "el sanguinario" se referían a Flippy y ese mote se lo había ganado debido a su lado sádico él cual no tenia piedad alguna y muchos de sus compañeros habían muerto en sus manos de la forma más desagradable pero otros tenían suerte y acaba con ellos en poco tiempo dándoles una muerte rápida. El soldado que llevaba a Shifty lo dejo en el suelo tirándolo de malas maneras y así poder coger su arma pero antes que pudiera hacerlo tenia ya a Flippy enfrente suyo¿Que había pasado con su compañero? Era imposible que su compañero estuviese inconsciente con un corte bastante profundo en la cabeza y sangrando a más no poder, le empezaron a temblar las piernas pero al ver que el soldado que estaba en el volante se iba a largar corriendo se subió en la furgoneta dejando al "paquete" ahí tirado y atado diciéndole a su compañero que corriese que por el otro no podían hacer nada que estaba perdido.

Flippy estaba lleno de manchas de sangre pero su lado sádico se fue dejando salir a su lado bueno, al ver a Shifty en ese estado le recordó mucho a él tal vez demasiado pero por su cabeza se preguntaba porque le querían si era un ladrón, y también se preguntaba donde demonios estaría Splendid para una vez que el pedía ayuda. Le dio la vuelta a Shifty para verle la cara sin duda estaba drogado a más no poder y si era el mismo tipo de droga que le habían puesto a él cuando se despertara lo iba a pasar muy mal, le desato las manos y los tobillos con su famoso cuchillo del cual nunca se separaba y le había salvado infinidad de veces. Iba a coger a Shifty en brazos cuando le sonó el móvil.

-¿Quien es?...-Pregunto Flippy con voz suave.-

-¿Quien va a ser? Me acabas de llamar hace un rato ¿O ya no te acuerdas?

-Ah...Hola Splendid, necesito que me escuches con mucha atención porque únicamente te lo pienso decir una vez o perderemos demasiado tiempo.-Su voz se volvió sería.-

-Dime...-Iba a escuchar todo lo concentrado que pudiese si Flippy le llamaba sería por algo muy importante y no pensaba defraudarle puesto que el es el héroe de la ciudad-

-Han intentado secuestrar a Shifty, no tengo ni idea si se han llevado a su hermano gemelo y necesito que persigas una furgoneta de color negro irán bastante deprisa eso les delatara, cuando los atrapes ven a mi casa estaré allí con Shifty para que nos cuente lo que ha pasado.-Tras decirle todo eso no dejo que Splendid preguntase y colgó.-

-...¿Flippy?...-Suspiro pesadamente y se puso a buscar la furgoneta.-

Oía una conversación o eso creía aun seguía oyendo como distorsionado y sin ninguna claridad, le había comenzado a doler la cabeza y se empezaba a encontrar algo mal. Su corazón latía tranquilo por culpa de la droga pero el sentimiento de miedo le invadía todo el cuerpo haciendo temer por su vida aunque también se sentía tremenda mente hundido su hermano parecía que le había delatado pero ese sentimiento iba acompañado de enfado por lo que le había echo su hermano aparte que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Pero al quedarse todo en silencio en parte e le alivio el dolor de cabeza pero por otro lado se preguntaba.

-¿Que me a pasa ahora?¿Donde estaré?...-Mientras seguía intentando poder abrir los ojos o mover alguna parte de su cuerpo.-

Se volvió acercar a Shifty poniéndose de cuclillas, le acaricio la mejilla levemente antes de cogerlo en brazos sin querer se había sonrojado al sentir su piel bajo sus yemas. Empezó andar con rapidez hacía su casa intentando llegar lo antes posible en parte se sentía algo culpable por no haber llegado antes seguramente su hermano estaría pasándolo muy mal sin embargo por otra parte estaba muy preocupado por Shifty hacía días que no le había visto robando y eso era muy raro en los hermanos ladrones. Notaba sus latidos eran lentos, tranquilos pero seguramente estaría muerto de miedo y sin saber que le pasa o donde esta, también notaba su leve respiración esperaba que los soldados hubiesen calculado bien la droga o sino a Shifty se le podría parar hasta el corazón en el peor de los casos. Al imaginarse que moriría sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón y una tristeza que empezaba a envolverlo pero se sacudió la cabeza al estar enfrente de la puerta pensaba cuidarlo y no iba a dejar que se muriese aunque tuviese que pasarse toda su vida a su lado.

Surcaba los cielos buscando esa furgoneta sabía que era importante pues sino Flippy no le hubiese llamado con ese tono tan serio. Al fin la diviso estaba por la carretera saliendo ya casi de la ciudad, se acercaba a la furgoneta con cuidado y intentando que no le viesen para atraparlos y entregarlos a la policía. Se coloco detrás de la furgoneta pero un soldado abrió la puerta estampándose la contra la cara cosa que hizo que se quedara mucho mas atrás dejando una distancia bastante larga¿Como podía a verle afectado tanto si cuando le disparaban no era más que cosquillas para él? Nuevamente se acerco todo lo que pudo y vio al soldado sonriendo maliciosamente, eso le preocupo bastante pero le sirvió para reconocer que eran los mismos soldados que le había contado Flippy alguna vez.

El soldado le lanzo un objeto que les permitiría huir,sin querer Splendid lo cogió por culpa de los reflejos tenía forma de una pelota y de repente empezó a encontrarse mal yendo cada vez más lento y volando más bajo hasta caer al asfalto de la carretera, se dio cuenta que era una bellota fosforita pero completamente camuflada de tal manera que no hubiese podido darse cuenta. Tiro todo lo lejos que pudo aquella pelota y se fue alejando de ella arrastras y intentando levantarse se maldecía a si mismo por no poder atrapar a aquellos soldados siempre se escapaban por los pelos como os hermanos ladrones cuando robaban grandes cantidades de dinero. Al fin pudo levantarse una vez que se había alejado todo lo que había podido pero se juro a si mismo que los atraparía algún día y les daría su merecido a esa organización llamada "Los soldados tigres". Cuando recupero las fuerzas salio volando en dirección a casa de Flippy él cual seguramente se pondría echo una furia por no haber podido atraparles y interrogarles. Cayo en la cuenta que también le había dicho que era a Shifty a quien iban a raptar o secuestrar esa parte no le había quedado muy clara pero se pregunto porque querían a un simple ladrón o es que acaso Shifty no era un ladrón normal y corriente aunque también podía ser que se hubiese metido con ellos cosa que dudaba porque únicamente había visto a su hermano robar y lo que robaba era comida y poco más. Seguía dándole vueltas intentando descubrir el por que.

Los soldados al ver que se habían librado de Splendid y no les perseguían se alegraron bastante y por suerte tenían los planos y el invento de Shifty aunque no hubiesen cumplido con toda la misión algo era algo y aquellos planos podrían intentar traducirlos o raptar alguna mente brillante que no fuera aquel ladrón.

-El jefe nos va a matar...

-Hemos cumplido con parte de la misión, no podíamos saber que "el sanguinario" iba a estar allí y mucho menos que Splendid nos persiguiera en el ultimo momento.-Dijo el conductor bastante serio.-

-Pues como le digamos lo del sanguinario se pondrá echo una furia además el invento no esta acabado.-Miraba a su compañero.-

-Bueno siempre queda un as en la manga ya conoces al jefe...y ten por seguro que de esta no se van a librar.

Al entrar en su casa dejo a Shifty en el sofá poniéndole boca arriba y le puso un cojín como almohada, rápidamente subió a por una manta y a por un pijama. Al bajar le quito la ropa a Shifty pudo observar que tenía algún moratón por el cuerpo suponiendo que era de cuando le habían tirado al suelo de malas maneras,sentir la piel de su cuerpo le daba una sensación agradable y surgiendo en su interior el sentimiento de seguir acariciándole,etc pero sabia que no era el momento además que estaba confundido por sentir semejante cosa. Cuando le puso el pijama le tapo con la manta por suerte aquella manta era bastante gruesa y no pasaría frió ni nada, cogió el sombrero dejándolo en la mesita de delante al lado de una fuente de ensalada. Dicha fuente tenia agua en su interior y había una toalla,si mal no recordaba cuando él despertó le dolía tanto la cabeza que no podía casi moverse del sitio quedándose completamente indefenso ante "los soldados tigres" Le aparto el pelo de la cara tierna mente y viendo como dormía en un sueño que tardaría poco tiempo en despertar, al mismo tiempo que espera a que Splendid hubiese cumplido con la misión con éxito y que fuese a su casa para poder ayudar a Shifty en todo lo que pudieran.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): Por suerte no le ha pasado nada a Shifty y ahora esta en buenas manos si no contamos con el lado sádico de Flippy,claro...¿Que pretenden hacer los soldados?¿ Flippy se ha enamorado de Shifty o simplemente es porque le recuerda mucho a él?¿Calcularían bien los soldados la cantidad de la droga? Les invito a seguir leyendo pues la historia no acaba aquí y aun tienen que correr peligros y vivir esta aventura que se les presenta. Muchas gracias por haber leído, cuídense y un saludo.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten. Perdón si cometo alguna falta o algo y efectivamente esta es mi primera historia pero me refiero a que es la primera que escribo sin tener nada apuntado es decir que dejo que mi imaginación siga su curso y decida ella primero antes que mi consciente. De normal me apunto como escribir las historias etc. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.

…...

Capitulo 3 Mal estar

Le coloco la toalla en la frente esperando que se sintiera mejor es verdad que aun seguía drogado estando en un profundo sueño pero puede que sintiese alivio, recordaba como se encontraba él en aquellos momentos de su vida pasada y siempre que intentaba recordarla o terminaba llorando o estaba en su lado sádico pero esta vez era diferente ¿Que tenia Shifty que hacía que se calmase? Haciendo que pudiese recordar su pasado sin terminar estando mal. Suspiro profundamente Splendid estaba tardando demasiado esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada pero su mente estaba algo más centrada en el ladrón, se hacía muchas preguntas tal vez demasiadas y casi ninguna tenían respuesta pero se dio cuenta que si "Los soldados tigres" le querían no pararían hasta conseguir su objetivo entonces en su interior empezó a sentir la necesidad de protegerlo no dejaría que le pasara nada malo.

Al fin había llegado a la casa de Flippy pero no se atrevía a entrar prefirió ensayar como decirle que había fallado en capturar a las personas que habían intentado secuestrar a Shifty, respirando profundamente llamo al timbre esperando que le abriesen la puerta,era un héroe y tenia que ser valiente y enfrentarse a cualquier tipo de situación. No tardo mucho tiempo en abrirse la puerta y pudiese entrar.

-Hola Flippy...-Entrando con mirada seria.-

-Dejate de formalidades.-Se dirigió al salón pero quedándose en la puerta.-Aun no se ha despertado...

-Se asomo un poco mirando a Shifty tumbado en el sofá.- …...¿tu sabes que ha pasado?¿Porque lo querían?

-No se nada simplemente me encontré en el momento oportuno...y pude detener que se lo llevaran...-Mirando a Splendid.-¿Tú has conseguido atrapar a los de la furgoneta?

-Agacho la cabeza apartando la mirada.- Lo siento...pero no contaba con que tuvieran una bellota fosforita...

-No pasa nada...hiciste lo que pudiste no puedo pedirte más...

Abrió los ojos de golpe ¿que reacción era esa? Él no era así para nada siempre que cometía un error o algo parecía como si le fuese a morder,al observarle vio que esta mirando al ladrón. Entro en el salón con o sin el permiso de Flippy pero su subconsciente intentaba averiguar que estaba pasando y no pensaba soltar "me lo tendré que llevar a comisaria porque es un ladrón" seguro que si decía eso era hombre muerto.

Al ver que se acercaba pensaba detenerlo pero observarle desde la distancia parecía mas divertido además si se le ocurría hacer algo no tendría tiempo a huir.

Se daba por vencido no conseguía que su cuerpo reaccionase de ninguna manera pero al menos el frió y la humedad que sentía en su cabeza le aliviaba el mal estar que tenia en su cuerpo por culpa de la droga, espera un momento...¿estaba sintiendo? Eso significaba que si ponía más empeño a lo mejor conseguía despertarse y su cuerpo ya no estaba tan pesado como antes. En su interior estaba saltando de alegría al fin se estaban pasando los efectos de la droga y podría saber que era lo que pasaba y responder a sus preguntas, volvió a intentar moverse...lo consiguió se había conseguido mover un poco pero su mal estar aumentaba y las piernas le dolían bastante¿Le habrían roto algún hueso o le habrían echos cortes? Pero no dejo de insistir no solo consiguió moverse un poco sino que emitió un leve sonido procedente de su garganta.

Se acerco corriendo poniéndose a su lado al ver que se estaba moviendo y juraría a ver oído algo y Splendid pego un salto asustado al no esperarse que se moviera haciendo que levitase por el salón, Flippy le dio algún golpecito en la mejilla intentando que así reaccionase algo más y abriera los ojos.

-Shifty...vamos despierta de una vez...

-Splendid se limitaba a mirar no sabía que hacer en esos momentos.-

-Consiguió abrir algo los ojos gracias a los golpecitos que sentía en la mejilla.-

-Se ha despertado.-Salto Splendid.-

-Shifty...¿me oyes?...-Dejo de darle golpecitos al ver que estaba despierto.-

-Veía borroso sintiéndose peor que antes.-¿Don-donde...es-estoy?-Su voz era débil como un simple susurro.-

-Estas en mi casa,soy Flippy y también esta Splendid...no tienes nada que temer.-Intentaba tranquilizarlo lo mejor que podía.-

-Al ver que nadie preguntaba decidió hacerlo él tenían que saber lo que había ocurrido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado Shifty?...

-Le fulmino con la mirada tras oír la pregunta ni un soldado novato se le hubiese ocurrido preguntar estando así una persona.-

Esa pregunta reacciono algo en su cerebro y recordando cada segundo que le habían parecido una eternidad, no solo recordó lo que había pasado sino que el miedo le volvió a inundar y también aquel sentimiento de querer huir lo antes posible además tenia que averiguar que se habían llevado y querían de él. Se levanto con rapidez echando la manta a un lado pero al ponerse de pie y intentar dar el primer paso, su cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas mareándose bruscamente aparte de sentir como punzadas en las piernas. Flippy al igual que Splendid se habían sorprendido un poco por semejante reacción pero el soldado cogió al ladrón antes que se cayera al suelo, tenia que admitirlo estaba preocupado sin duda la droga era fuerte. Agarrándose con fuerza a quien le hubiese cogido se encontraba muy mal y el dolor de las piernas no mejoraban la situación, coloco su mano en la frente notando como le estaban viniendo unas nauseas demasiado fuertes maldiciendo haber comido antes de ser drogado y que le intentasen secuestrar. Su piel se estaba volviendo pálida esa fue señal para que Splendid fuese corriendo a por un cubo o una bolsa por suerte conocía bien la casa y sabia donde estaban las cosas.

No tardo en darse cuenta en lo que le pasaba y intento sentar a Shifty en el sofá para que se tranquilizase un poco pero sin lugar a dudas había sido mala idea mover lo pues noto como se aferraba a su chaqueta con mayor fuerza. Splendid por suerte llego a tiempo con un cubo de la fregona y lo puso debajo de la cara de Shifty antes que este vomitase manchando todo el suelo.

-Tranquilo...-Le acariciaba la espalda para tranquilizarle y que le fuera más llevadero.-

-Flippy coge el cubo, yo voy a por un vaso de agua para él...-Dejando el cubo a Flippy para que lo agarrase y no se cayera nada del vomito al suelo.-

-Los ojos los tenia acuosos por culpa de que estaba echando todo lo que se había comido aunque admitía que se encontraba algo mejor pero la experiencia no quería volver a repetirla.-

-Eso es...tranquilo...-No sabia muy bien que decir pero no pensaba dejar de intentar darle ánimos y que se tranquilizase.-

-Gra-gracias...-Tuvo su ultima nausea vomitando por ultima vez y empezó a toser por culpa del mal sabor de boca.-

-Ya tengo el vaso de agua, toma Shifty...-El vaso lo cogió Flippy en lugar del ladrón.-

-Bebe anda...-Ofreciéndole el vaso.-

-Asintió con la cabeza y bebió poco a poco quitándose ese sabor.- Gracias...

Flippy y Splendid sonrieron levemente al ver que estaba mejor, el soldado tumbo a Shifty otra vez en el sofá no hicieron falta las palabras pues el ladrón entendió que pretendía hacer y que así se sentiría mucho mejor, a lo mejor simplemente necesitaba descansar un poco más antes de intentar volver a su casa. Le tapo otra vez con la manta pero Shifty se puso de lado por si acaso volvía a vomitar aunque tuvo que mover sus piernas con mucha fuerza pues aun estaban dormidas, Flippy le acaricio la cabeza levemente ajeno a que Splendid aun estaba allí y seguramente estaba alucinando por lo que estaba haciendo, al girar la cabeza para mirarle efectivamente tenia los ojos como platos por lo sorprendido que estaba que actuase de esa manera pero incluso Flippy estaba sorprendido y también confuso de su manera de actuar que no era ni para nada normal y era la primera vez que estaba comportándose así.

-Cuando te encuentres mejor,necesitaremos saber que ha pasado...-Dijo Flippy intentando volver a la normalidad.-

-Esta bien...tan solo necesito dos horas...-con los ojos cerrados intentando terminar de tranquilizarse y si era preciso dormir un poco.-

-Splendid saliendo de aquel sentimiento de sorpresa.- Si te encuentras mal o necesitas algo simplemente tienes que decirlo...-Apartando la mirada.-

Simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza quedándose el cuarto en un profundo silencio en el que para bien de Shifty era un gran alivio, se sorprendía incluso le extrañaba en la manera en la que le estaban tratando a pesar de ser un ladrón. Flippy y Splendid no pretendían dejarlo solo para que se sintiera más seguro pero mientras esperaban a que se encontrase mejor,Flippy se puso a leer un libro mientras que Splendid levitaba por la habitación tranquilamente descansando también. Tenían muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta y querían ayudar a Shifty todo lo que pudiesen sin duda esto no iba a quedar así hasta que todo terminase.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que es lo que pasara a continuación?¿Shifty les dirá a Flippy y a Splendid lo de las punzadas en las piernas?¿Sera un efecto de la droga?¿Porque "Los soldados tigres" querían a Shifty y sus inventos? ¿Que pasara entre Flippy y Shifty?Les invito a seguir leyendo esta historia y seguirla hasta el final, dejen sus comentarios o criticas pues como he explicado antes es el primer libro que escribo sin planificarlo. Muchas gracias,cuídense y saludos.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten. Perdón si cometo alguna falta o algo y efectivamente esta es mi primera historia pero me refiero a que es la primera que escribo sin tener nada apuntado es decir que dejo que mi imaginación siga su curso y decida ella primero antes que mi consciente. De normal me apunto como escribir las historias etc. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.

…...

Capitulo 4 Lo que paso,vuelta a casa.

Ya habían pasado dos horas exactas desde que Shifty se había quedado dormido, Splendid miraba el reloj de la casa ya era muy tarde y el manto de estrellas que estaba en el cielo pronto seria sustituido por el brillante sol del amanecer. A pesar de seguir levitando mirando para todos los lados por aburrimiento estaba preocupado por Shifty aunque habían dejado el cubo cerca por si acaso, Flippy le miraba de reojo vigilando a que Splendid no hiciera ningún ruido o no creara algún pequeño problema. Ambos miraban a Shifty a veces tierna mente al ver su rostro durmiendo tranquilo pero entre que se cruzaban su mirada,Flippy con la de Splendid y la de Splendid con la de Flippy apartaban la mirada rápidamente seguían pensando en que querrían aquellos soldados de Shifty porque si hubiera estado robando o se hubiese metido en un problema debería a ver sido mucho antes de que dejase de robar para encerrarse en casa.

Movió un poco la mano ya había descansado suficiente y quería ver que era lo que había ocurrido con sus cosas antes de que le drogasen además Flippy y Splendid estaban ahí y querían saber que era lo que había ocurrido antes de que le salvasen de ser secuestrado aunque estaba preocupado solamente un poco de su hermano ¿En verdad,le había traicionado? Admitía que eran mentirosos, ladrones, etc...pero su hermano no le hubiese traicionado así como así, tendría que haber estado en problemas muy gordos para que hiciera tal cosa. Abrió los ojos lentamente por suerte se le había pasado el mareo y aquellas nauseas infernales pero aun no conseguía del todo mover las piernas y eso lo maldecía a más no poder.

-Hey...¿Como te encuentras?-Pregunto Flippy al verle despierto.-

-Mejor...-Sentándose en el sofá con las piernas estiradas.-

-Me alegro...-No quería preguntarle que había pasado así de golpe.-

-Splendid se acerco a pesar de estar aun levitando.-¿Podrás decirnos lo que paso,Shifty?

-Flippy simplemente miro a Splendid y luego a Shifty esperando una respuesta.-

-Bajo la mirada agachando un poco la cabeza.- No se gran cosa...todo paso muy rápido...

-Bueno intenta recordar todo lo que paso...es importante.-Dijo Flippy con un tono tranquilizador.-

-Yo...-Suspiro profundamente y pesadamente.- Yo había estado en un cuarto de mi casa durante bastantes días...en aquel cuarto.-Tenia que contar todo lo que hacía allí y no le agradaba mucho contarlo.- creo inventos...muchos los usamos para los robos...pero otros fueron creados porque si...no sabría muy bien como explicar porque los invente...

Splendid se termino sentando en el suelo mirándole sorprendido al igual que Flippy ninguno se esperaba que Shifty fuera un inventor es verdad que a veces sabían que utilizaban alguna herramienta para robar pero no que las había creado él,Splendid pensaba que si tenia tanta inteligencia porque habría terminado robando si con vender sus inventos podría a ver conseguido no solo mucho dinero sino también ir a la universidad y hacer alguna carrera aparte de conseguir trabajo. Flippy por su parte pensaba en porque querrían "los soldados tigres" sus inventos y a darle vueltas etc.

-Yo no he robado desde hace días y tampoco había echo algún trato...había terminado de hacer un plano para mi nuevo invento...salí a comer algo a la nevera y como no vi a mi hermano pensé que había salido...al volver dentro...empece a crearlo entonces aquellos hombres me sorprendieron uno me agarro por arriba y otro por las piernas...luego sentí un pinchazo en el cuello y ya no recuerdo nada mas...

-¿Que era lo que estabas creando?-A Splendid le había picado demasiado la curiosidad aparte que era un dato importante.-

-...-Shifty no quería responder a esa pregunta pero como vio que Flippy también la esperaba y les debía una por salvar le decidió contarlo.- Es una maquina capaz de encontrar a cualquier persona y decir exactamente donde se encuentra...tengo que ir a casa para ver que es lo que se han llevado...-Mirando a sus salvadores.-

-Splendid seguía pensando en aquel invento si "los soldados tigres" tenían eso había caído en malas manos.-

-Pensó durante un largo rato.-Tranquilo...iremos a tu casa y nos dirás que se han llevado...

-Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo levemente.-

-Vamos pues.-Levitando salio del salón.-

Flippy se levanto del sofá para dejarle a Shifty el espacio necesario para que pudiese levantarse sin problemas,sonriendo le levemente esperando a que se levantara pero su instinto le avisaba que no se fuera lejos porque sabia perfectamente que algo no les había contado y no sabia que era,simplemente sentía eso.

Suspirando profundamente intento mover las piernas todo lo rápido que puso pero seguían moviéndose lentamente por suerte Flippy no se había percatado mucho o eso pensaba. Consiguió levantarse sin problemas aunque al dar el primer paso hacia la salida sus piernas volvieron a fallar sin poder evitar que gritase un poco,sentía un dolor punzante en las piernas y en su rostro se mostraba aquel dolor. Por suerte fue otra vez recogido por Flippy que le miraba preocupado y Splendid había vuelto a entrar en el salón al oír el grito que al ver la cara de dolor que tenia el ladrón ya fue suficiente para saber que algo no iba bien.

-¿que te pasa Shifty?-Mirándole se apoyo en el suelo dejando de levitar.-

-Due-duele...-Agarrándose con fuerza a los brazos de Flippy.-

-Sera mejor que te sientes...-Sentándolo observándole.-Estate quieto... no te haré daño ni nada por el estilo...

-¿que pretendes hacerle?-Pregunto Splendid curioso y acercándose todo lo que pudo.-

-Le voy a dar un masaje en las piernas para que su organismo haga desaparecer mucho antes la droga...pero tendremos que llevarlo si vamos a ir a su casa...-Empezando a darle el masaje todo lo delicadamente posible.-

Al sentir sus manos en sus piernas haciéndole aquel masaje sentía que le daban como pinchazos sin que pudiese evitar gritar levemente o soltar algún pequeño gruñido cerrando los ojos con fuerza y agarrándose a los cojines del sofá,no entendía que demonios pasaba ni porque le dolía tanto pero al pasar un rato era verdad que se encontraba mejor y no le dolía tanto como al principio sin lugar a dudas estaba funcionando y pudo dejar de agarrar los cojines.

Splendid desde un principio empezó a acariciarle la cabeza sin saber por que intentando que dejase así de gritar y se tranquilizase pero dejo de hacerlo al sentir un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y ver a Flippy con su mirada asesina y eso que no había echo nada malo o eso pensaba él.

Termino de darle el masaje por suerte ya no gritaba de dolor eso era una buena noticia pero no entendía porque quería volver a casa si ahí no era seguro estar pero prefirió no darle vueltas y en pocos segundo cogió a Shifty en brazos produciendo que este se sonrojase y le mirase a los ojos por poco tiempo pues aparto la mirada al notar como su corazón latía deprisa.

-Flippy puedo cargarlo yo si quieres.-Sugirió Splendid.-

-Negó con la cabeza.- Te necesito alerta y con todas tus energías por si volviesen aquellos canallas

-Asintió con la cabeza.-Vigilare por encima de vosotros y así os avisare con tiempo si ocurre algo.-saliendo de la casa-

-Se andar solo ¿sabes?-No quería parecer borde pero ir así le resultaba embarazoso.-

-Lo se pero tienes que descansar un poco más...puedo llevarte así o a caballito pero a caballito te podrías caer o algo así.-Sonriendo amplia mente saliendo de casa.-

-Sonrojado y refunfuño en bajo al ver que Flippy no entendía a razones.-

Andando de vuelta a su casa aunque él iba más bien en brazos y porque por suerte no había nadie por las calles a esas horas porque sino Flippy se enteraría por llevarlo así,no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara no por enfado sino porque sabia que se sonrojaría y acabaría igual de rojo que un tomate además seguramente era por culpa de la droga por que actuaba así o eso pensaba él nunca lo admitiría. Splendid volaba por encima de ellos mirando en todas las direcciones buscando algo sospechoso aunque decidió bajar al verlo todo en calma ademas que a la mínima sospecha podría atacar eso si no volvían con aquella bellota que le debilitaba completamente, miraba de reojo a Flippy en verdad le sorprendía mucho su manera de actuar,él no era así no como al menos recordaba. Andaba a su lado un poco más delante que Flippy pensando que por suerte Shifty no pesaba mucho aunque eso del todo no era bueno porque eso significaba que no se cuidaba mucho y menos si se había pasado días en la habitación sin probar bocado.

Al fin llegaron a la casa la puerta estaba tal y como la habían dejado abierta de par en par menos mal que nadie entraba en esa casa que sino ya se les habría caído el pelo a Splendid y a Flippy,no había signos de vida en su interior ni por el exterior de la casa. No pudo esperar más y se bajo de los brazos de Flippy andando todo lo rápido que podía, al entrar en el interior el mundo se le empezó a caer encima estaba todo revuelto,destrozado,etc. Pero lo que más le importaba era aquel cuarto donde trabajaba y se pasaba días ahí encerrado,andando con dificultad y la respiración agitada logro llegar a la puerta pero al contrario que el resto de la casa en esa habitación no había nada simplemente quedaban muebles. Termino cayéndole el mundo encima haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas todo lo que había echo,todos sus inventos en los cuales había pasado mucho tiempo trabajando lo había echo para nada,su hermano esta vez se había superado sin lugar a dudas. Splendid levitaba por las habitación comprobando que no hubiese nadie mientras que Flippy se ponía al lado de Shifty intentando que se tranquilizara un poco seguramente no era fácil de asimilar todo aquello, de repente sonó un móvil el cual era de Splendid y se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento...-Cogió el teléfono para apagar lo pero cuando vio quien era se quedo totalmente sorprendido.-Ahora vuelvo...

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que planean los "soldados tigres"? ¿Quien es la persona que ha llamado a Splendid?¿Que ocurrirá ahora? Estas preguntas junto con otras más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia, les sigo invitando a seguir esta historia y a dejar sus comentarios o criticas. Y vuelvo a pedir perdón por tardar en subirlo.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten. Perdón si cometo alguna falta o algo y efectivamente esta es mi primera historia pero me refiero a que es la primera que escribo sin tener nada apuntado es decir que dejo que mi imaginación siga su curso y decida ella primero antes que mi consciente. De normal me apunto como escribir las historias etc. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.

…...

Capitulo 5 Policía.

En la guarida de "Los soldados tigres" aquellos soldados que fallaron en su primera misión recibieron un castigo algo severo,al General no le gustaba fracasar y cuando alguien fracasaba en una misión les hacía pagar muy duro. El fracaso no es una cosa que se pudieran permitir y mucho menos con esa misión que era realmente importante para su plan de dominar el mundo y que Shifty era la clave principal para conseguir su objetivo.

-General ¿que vamos hacer ahora? Shifty esta protegido por el "sanguinario" y por Splendid...-Iba algo detrás de él y hablaba con mucho respeto.-

-Enviá a soldados a secuestrar las mentes más inteligentes del país a ver si hay alguien que pueda descifrar esos planos.-Dijo con tono serio y enfadado.-

-Si mi general.-Se fue corriendo a escoger a los mejores soldados que hubiese.-

El General entro en el cuarto donde tenían todos los planos y inventos de Shifty había uno que le llamaba la atención y era el que aun no estaba construido, una maquina para encontrar a la persona que quisieras y tenerla controlada eso les falicitaria muchos las cosas no podía negarlo pero seria el doble de mejor si consiguieran unirlo con otro invento para hacer que la gente de toda la ciudad estuviesen a su mandato.

-Pronto seras mio,ladrón...-Se empezó a reír malvadamente.-

Splendid tuvo que salir afuera de la casa para coger el teléfono,sin duda tendría que ser importante por que para llamarle a esas horas, miro que Flippy y Shifty no saliesen no quería que se enfadasen con él o algo por el estilo.

-Cogió el teléfono.-¿Hola?

-Heeeey Splendid- el tono era muy alegre.- ¿A quien no sabes a quien hemos arrestado?

-Esas palabras se temían lo peor.- Debe de ser alguien importante si estas así,jefe de la policía.

-Como para no estarlo, hemos captura a uno de los hermanos mapaches...-Dijo orgulloso de tal proeza.-

-¡¿ QUÉ?-Grito Splendid sin poder evitarlo,se esperaba de todo pero que Lifty hubiese sido apresado era la ultima cosa que tenia en mente.-

-Ya se que es para sorprenderse, pero así es le hemos arrestado al parecer bebió demasiado alcohol y termino delante de la comisaria¿Gracioso verdad?

-Todo le hacia pensar que había habido juego sucio.- ¿A dicho algo?

-Hasta hace dos horas no se ha despertado se pillo la cogorza bien grande pero ahora no para de gritar que donde esta su hermano,etc. Juraría que parece preocupado y todo pero ya sabes como son,mienten más que hablan.

-Jefe de policía...no hagas preguntas pero quiero que lo traiga delante mio, no se pueden involucrar en esto y es una orden que se mantengan alejados por el bien de su seguridad.-No se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.-

-...Splendid sabes que eso que me dices es un compromiso bastante serio, no puedo darte a Lifty así como así.-Su voz se volvió seria.-

-Hágalo yo me encargare de él por eso no se preocupe.-Se notaba que se lo estaba rogando esperando que cediese.-

-Se oyó un suspiro.-Esta bien...¿A donde te lo llevo?

-Muchas gracias jefe, llévenlo a las afueras de la ciudad en dirección sur por donde esta bosque.

-Vale supongo que sera antes de llegar a esa casa que dicen que esta maldita.-Se oía a la perfección que estaba escribiendo.-

-Si ahí mismo es. Muchas gracias.

Ambos colgaron el teléfono sin duda lo que acaba de hacer era algo demasiado inusual en él, pero Lifty también estaba involucrado en el intento de secuestro de Shifty aunque su hermano probablemente pensase que le había traicionado por una gran cantidad de dinero.

Ahora tendría que decírselo a Shifty que su hermano gemelo estaba a punto de llegar allí y obtener más respuestas,solo esperaba que no se abalanzase sobre él y empezara una pelea que marcara historia. En su cabeza iba pensando como decírselo al mismo que entraba en la casa como una persona normal,andando por el suelo sin levitar.

Estaba derrumbado,hundido,triste,...demasiados sentimientos juntos,le habían quitado el trabajo de casi toda su vida,sus inventos y planos en los cuales se había pegado semanas haciéndolos. De rodillas en el suelo se agarraba el pantalón de las piernas con fuerza con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, su respiración estaba demasiado alterada como si el mismo aire no pudiese entrar en sus pulmones. Flippy le acariciaba la espalda lentamente intentando tranquilizarlo pero no podía tranquilizarse aparte su cabeza no paraba de pensar haciéndose más preguntas sin respuesta. Se empezaba a encontrar peor y eso que al fin la droga se había terminado de ir y podía sentir mejor sus piernas, Flippy le abrazo al ver que estaba hiperventilando haciendo que ambos estuviesen sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda de Shifty en su pecho y una mano tapándole los ojos.

-Tranquilo...-Dijo con voz dulce y tranquila.-

-Simplemente escuchaba su voz intentando hacerle caso.-

-Sigue mi respiración lo mejor que puedas,Shifty.-Respiraba despacio y llenando por completo sus pulmones antes de expulsar el aire que estos contenían muy despacio-

-Le hacía caso y intentaba respirar despacio como lo hacía él pero no sabia porque empezaba a sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido intentando apartarse ese sentimiento de la cabeza.-

-Splendid entró y les miro detenidamente aunque preocupado.-¿Se encuentra mal otra vez?

-...Esta hiperventilando porque supongo que ha sido todo demasiado rápido para él...

-Nunca antes le he visto así...si puedo ayudar dímelo Flippy.-Empezando a levitar de nuevo.-

-Shifty seguía la respiración de Flippy algo mejor que antes pero su cuerpo lo sentía cansado suponiendo por culpa de la hiperventilacion.-

-Haz un sitio donde se pueda tumbar sin problemas y una manta o algo para taparle...

-Esta bien confiá en mi,Flippy.-Usando su ultra velocidad consiguió hacer con los cojines del sofá y almohadas una especie de cama y para taparle había encontrado una toalla bastante grande.- Flippy espero que eso sirva.-Señalando lo que había echo.-

-Gracias Splendid eso tendría que bastar.-Sonriendo levemente.-

Lo cogió en brazos todo lo delicado que puso susurrándole en voz baja "Tranquilo" "Sigue el ritmo de antes",etc. Finalmente le tumbo en aquel sitio tapándole con la toalla, se sentó su lado estaba preocupado y aparte tenia que estar alerta por si acaso oía algún ruido sospechoso. Shifty se empezaba encontrar mejor no estaba dormido pero estar tumbado ahí le ayudaba bastante a tranquilizarse ademá que la toalla hacia como manta y guardaba su calor corporal.

-Flippy tengo que hablar contigo...-Dijo Splendid algo preocupado.-

-¿Crees que es el momento adecuado?-Pregunto algo molesto por alguna razón no quería separarse del ladrón.-

-Se que estas preocupado y yo también aunque no lo parezca...puede que Shifty y yo seamos enemigos pero aun así me preocupo por él en este momento, y es algo muy serio de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.-Levitando un poco por encima del suelo.-

-Esta bien...-Miro a Shifty.- Ahora volvemos Shifty estaremos en la entrada,si necesitas algo simplemente dilo...-Levantándose y llendo se a la entrada con Splendid.-

-Shifty asintió con la cabeza antes de que se marchara.-

Ya estaba en la entrada esperado a que viniera Flippy,tenia muy pocos minutos para pensar como iba a decirle que el hermano de Shifty estaba en comisaria,etc. Pero no era el momento de decírselo a Shifty no podía arriesgarse a que le pasara algo, además que era importante que no le ocurriese nada más porque bastante había tenido con ser casi secuestrado,drogado, vomitando,hiperventilacion,etc.

-¿De que quieres hablar?-Cruzo los brazos mirando fijamente a Splendid.-

-Se sorprendió que el tiempo se le pasara rápido.-Me acaba de llamar al móvil el jefe de policía...-Suspiro levemente.-

-Empezaba a dar la vuelta para coger a Shifty y largarse de allí pero fue retenido por Splendid.-Suéltame tenemos que irnos de aquí...-Dijo bastante serio.-

-Tranquilo...solo me ha llamado para decirme que Lifty estaba arrestado...y...que no paraba de preguntar por Shifty.-Mirando a Flippy y observando como su rostro cambiaba a sorpresa.- No creo que Lifty vendiera o traicionase a su hermano, me huele a que fue drogado como él porque Lifty no se entregaría así como así...

-Se quedo pensando en lo que le acaba de decir.-

-Le he dicho al jefe de policía que yo me ocupaba de él y van a traerlo aquí...necesitamos respuestas y su versión para saber lo que paso.-Soltó el brazo de Flippy.-

Shifty se había levantado en completo silencio no quería estar solo no era porque tuviese miedo...bueno tal vez un poco si tenia pero no esperaba escuchar esa conversación a hurtadillas ¿De verdad su hermano no le había traicionado? Le surgieron otra vez más preguntas en la cabeza pero la más importante era ¿Que haría cuando le tuviese delante? Conociéndose saltaría a pegarle a su hermano esta vez se había pasado pero si le habían drogado no podría haber echo nada...Se volvió a sentar encima de las almohadas quería saber su versión escucharla y luego ya vería si se lanzaba encima de él. Pero no podía negarlo,estaba preocupado por él quisiera o no era su hermano gemelo y tenia que cuidarlo y protegerlo al menos eso pensaba aunque se le diese de pena hacerlo, se quedo esperando sentado a que fuesen Flippy y Splendid y fueran a buscar a su hermano.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Cual sera la versión de Lifty?...¿podríamos estar ante un triangulo amoroso por parte de Shifty,Flippy y Splendid? ¿Conseguirán "los soldados tigres" descifrar esos planos?Estas preguntas y muchas otras se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia,les invito seguir leyendo y vuelvo a pedir perdón pro tardar en subir este capitulo que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten. Perdón por que tardase en subir la inspiración es caprichosa v.v Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.

…...

Capitulo 6 Verdad y Sentimientos.

Ya empezaba a salir el sol iluminando la ciudad con sus primeros rayos, en un coche patrulla se encontraba Lifty le habían dicho que le iban a llevar ante Splendid porque se ocuparía de él. Eso no le hizo mucha gracia al oírlo pero a lo mejor él sabría si su hermano se encontraba bien o si le había ocurrido algo, por suerte para él aquella droga que le mezclaron con la bebida no tenia efectos secundarios aunque bueno no se acordaba de nada únicamente el sentimiento de haber echo algo terrible...¿habría vendido a su hermano?...¿o algo peor? Su cabeza no paraba de preguntárselo pero se distraía con el paisaje al ver que se iban afueras de la ciudad.

Flippy entro primero al salón viendo a Shifty sentado y preocupándose pensando que se encontraba mal o querría volver a vomitar pero al acercarse y verle con buen color de piel descarto que se encontrase mal pero aun así seguía preocupado. Se puso de rodillas enfrente de Shifty poniendo una mano en su pierna. Splendid había entrado después de él y al ver actuar así a Flippy se extraño entonces su cabeza cayo en algo...¿Que hacia Flippy cerca de la casa de los hermanos ladrones?Era sospechoso también y aprovechando que estaría Lifty también le preguntaría a él.

Miraba a Flippy a los ojos sonriendo levemente para que no se preocuparse y dándole a entender que se encontraba mejor, sentir su mano en la pierna volvía a despertar aquel sentimiento que no entendía. Sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse levemente al cabo de poco tiempo al ver como Flippy movía su mano como si intentase tranquilizarle acariciándole lentamente la pierna por la rodilla pero su efecto era todo lo contrario.

Splendid levitaba cerca de ellos pero ajeno a lo que hacían pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y esperando a que se hiciera mas o menos la hora para ir a buscar a Lifty.

-Si necesitas algo pídelo Shifty...-Lo dijo suavemente y algo bajo.-

-Te preocupas demasiado,Flippy...-No estaba acostumbrado a ese trato,le resultaba extraño y sin que pudiese llegar a entender el porque hacía eso.-

-Chicos...yo me voy a ir un momento.-Splendid se disponía a salir de la casa.-

-A buscar a Lifty¿Verdad?-Dijo Shifty sin más, no era necesario ocultarlo.-

-Ambos le miraban sorprendidos¿Les había estado escuchando? Y ninguno se había percatado.-

-Soy un ladrón ¿que esperabais que no escuchara algo relacionado conmigo?...-Apartando la mirada.-

-...No queríamos darte...bueno has estado mal y...no queríamos preocuparte más...-Dijo el soldado frotándose un brazo.-

-Ahora vuelvo no querría llegar tarde.

-Tienes hipervelocidad ¿y aun así vas a llegar tarde? -En tono sarcástico.-

-Lad...Shifty portate bien en mi ausencia.-Dicho eso Splendid se fue volando rápidamente.-

La casa quedo sumida en un silencio y Flippy al fin había dejado de tocarle la rodilla a Shifty pero se sentó a su lado esperando a que Splendid volviese. Se preguntaba en su cabeza demasiadas cosas haciendo que bajase la mirada y aquella sonrisa leve que tenia en sus labios se esfumase, admitía que quería conocer la versión de su hermano y sabría que diría la verdad porque sino Flippy sacaría su lado sádico,Splendid le haría algo también...venga que se montaría un buen numerito ahí delante de él. Pero que pasaría si aquella verdad le haría que su corazón diese un vuelco haciendo que se entristeciera o se rompiera...

Se había dado cuenta de como estaba el ladrón,quería ayudarle pero no sabia que decir. No se lo pensó mucho y termino abrazándole tierna mente y protectoramente, verle de esa manera por alguna extraña razón no lo soportaba era como cuando Flaky se ponía a llorar por que según ella un pollito le atacaba pero el sentimiento no era del todo igual, con Flaky es más amor padre hija...¿Y con Shifty?...¿que era ese sentimiento de protegerlo de todo,de hacerle sonreír costase lo que costase?

-Mirando sorprendido y sonrojándose levemente.- N-no tienes porque hacer esto...yo es-estoy bien,Flippy.

-Le saco de aquellos pensamientos y le miro tierna mente.- Lo sé.

Se quedo pensando,ahora si que no entendía nada¿porque ese abrazo?¿se habría dado cuenta de como estaba realmente?...No era imposible que supiera como se sentía si casi no le conocía eso o estaba perdiendo facultades. Sentirse entre sus brazos le dio una sensación de tranquilidad y de seguridad,tenia que admitirlo ahora si se encontraba bien y estaba cómodo.

Ambos siguieron abrazados hasta que llegase Splendid con Lifty,aunque empezaba a tardar demasiado.

Volaba por encima de la carretera mirando a ver si encontraba el coche patrulla,al fin lo veía y bajo lentamente de los cielos colocándose delante del coche. Los policías no tardaron en salir y en abrir la puerta de atrás donde se encontraba Lifty, él cual salio lentamente y con cara de tristeza. Ante los ojos de Splendid esa cara era de culpabilidad ¿Habría vendido a su hermano?

-Aquí le tienes Splendid. Procura que no se escape.-Empujando levemente a Lifty.-

-Gracias chicos, yo me encargare de él.-Sonriendo algo malvado para que o se preocuparan.-

-No levantaba la cabeza no quería ni saber lo que pasaría solo quería saber que habría pasado con su hermano.-

Los policías sonrieron imaginándose que se lo haría pagar al ladrón se fueron de nuevo a la comisaria con el coche patrulla,hasta que no se alejaron lo suficiente Lifty no levanto la cabeza con ojos acuosos.

-Splendid...¿tu sabes donde esta mi hermano?-Mirándole tristemente.- Creo que hice algo terrible...

-Tu hermano esta bien...Flippy le salvo pero tu vas a tener que contarnos muchas cosas.-Cogiendo a Lifty de los brazos y llevándole hacia su casa.-

-Respirando más aliviado al oír que su hermano estaba bien pero le extraño mucho que Flippy ¿le salvara?-

-Si Shifty no te quiere ver no sera mi culpa,por poco le secuestran y le drogaron con una droga fuerte.-Mirando hacia el frente no quería parecer duro pero sentía que por la culpa de Lifty su hermano lo había pasado mucho peor aunque no sabia su versión pero lo sentía así.-

-Sintiendo mucha más culpa que antes.- Entiendo...pero yo no hice nada...bueno creo que hice algo pero no me acuerdo...

-Tsk...-Fue lo único que dijo Splendid llegando al fin a la casa.-

No pudo esperar mas y se deshizo de Splendid entrando en la casa corriendo,estaba muy preocupado por Shifty por su culpa le podría haber pasado algo terrible pero al intentar entrar al salón se choco con alguien al cual no le había dado tiempo a ver quien era pero aquel choque hizo que se cayera en el suelo sentándose.

Shifty se levanto al ver quien era, era su hermano y se había chocado con Flippy aunque mas que chocado por accidente fue intencionado...en cuanto oyeron a Splendid con él se dejaron de abrazar cosa que le fastidio un poco pero que Flippy hiciera eso...era como si quisiera protegerle...aquel pensamiento le hizo caer en otras acciones que había tenido el soldado hacia él.

-¿Ha si es como le vigilas,Splendid?-Dijo Flippy mirando seriamente a Lifty que aun seguía en el suelo.-

-Hacia un rato que había entrado en la casa.- Se escapo de mis brazos...bien ahora vayamos al grano

-¿Donde esta Shifty?...-Decía preocupado.-

-Estoy aquí...-Acercándose a Lifty pero seguía detrás de Flippy el cual le impedía estar directamente con su hermano.-

-Splendid volvió a coger a Lifty y hizo que Flippy se echara a un lado.- Tenemos que hacer preguntas así que mejor sentémonos...

-Shifty...y-yo...lo si-siento...-Bajando la mirada.-

-Ni si quiera contesto a su hermano y se sentó en uno de ellos cojines que había en el suelo.-

-Flippy decidió quedarse de pie y escuchar atentamente,como fuera Lifty que hizo semejante traición a su hermano no viviría para contarlo.-

Poco tiempo hubo en el cual el silencio reino, Lifty se entristeció al ver que ni su hermano le hacia caso aparte que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad no se lo podía quitar de encima. Decidió sentarse directamente en el suelo al lado de Splendid él cual estaba levitando un poco hasta que se poso finalmente en el suelo y eso quería decir que estaba enfadado o bastante serio.

-Bien...Lifty,dinos que paso .-Dijo si más Splendid.-

-Miro a Flippy,poco después a su hermano y finalmente termino mirando al suelo.- Yo estaba en el bar tomando unas copas...era tarde muy entrada la noche...Shifty estaba en aquel odioso cuarto del cual no sale ni para comer...Un hombre se acerco haciéndome muchas preguntas …...

-¿Que tipo de preguntas?-Pregunto Splendid serio.-

-Pues...si conocía a un gran genio...o que si sabia de alguien que inventara cosas...

-Y tu le dijiste que tu hermano ¿verdad?-Hablo Flippy enfadado y con los ojos cerrados pero aun así se notaba que estaba en medio entre su lado sádico y su lado normal.-

-CLARO QUE NO...-Salto Lifty levantándose.-YO NO VENDERIA A MI HERMANO

-Shifty miraba hacia otro lado escuchando pero se entretenía mas en pensar.-

-Tranquilo todo el mundo...¿y que paso,Lifty?-Poniendo algo de orden era un héroe después de todo.-

-Suspiro tranquilizándose.- Me ofreció una copa yo le dije que no pero apareció otro hombre...iban vestidos igual...y el trago la cerveza...Me sentí presionado y me la tome...luego...-Parándose mirando a Shifty.- No me acuerdo de mas simplemente sé que se me estaban llevando a otro sitio pero mi visión era muy borrosa y no sabia donde me llevaban...Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue aparecer en la comisaria y tener un sentimiento de culpabilidad...

-Lifty...-Mirándole a los ojos.- esos hombres me intentaron secuestrar porque cuando estabas drogado te sacaron la información...de ahí ese sentimiento

-Esto no nos ayuda nada...-Dijo Flippy moviéndose por la sala.-

-Bueno aun queda preguntar a alguien más...-Mirando al soldado.-

-¿A quien,Splendid?...-Pregunto Lifty sin más y sin entender muy bien.-

-Al único que estuvo aparte de "Los soldados tigres" -Acercándose a Flippy.-

-Shifty miro a Splendid desconcertado.-Él me salvo la vida...

-Ya lo se Shifty,pero ¿que hacías por ahí Flippy?

Se quedo mirando a todos los presentes, sin hacer mucho caso de Splendid,se equivocaba de persona ademas nunca pediría algo así,pero claro que iban a saber los demás si no hablaba con nadie salvo con Splendid y no de temas muy serios como era el caso.

Lifty miro mal al principio a Flippy su casa estaba muy lejos de la suya aparte que nadie sabia que vivían en la casa embrujada. Algo no cuadraba pero al ver la cara de su hermano gemelo bajo la mirada él tenia mucho más culpa que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Splendid...y me da igual que me miréis mal o como si fuera el culpable no seria la primera vez que me miran así...-Apartando la mirada y girando la cabeza queriendo no responder a la pregunta.-

-Shifty se levanto y se acerco a Flippy.- ¿Que hacías cerca de mi casa?...-Pregunto mas amable y en sus ojos no se mostraba ni temor ni acusación nada simplemente el deseo de saber que iba a pasar ahora.-

-Mirándole a los ojos,dejo de pensar y simplemente empezó hablar diciendo lo que iba dictando el corazón.- Y-yo...bueno es difícil de explicar...-Suspiro profundamente.- Shifty tu consigues que mi lado sádico no salga...no se el porque pero es así,me da miedo de lo que hace y para evitar que salga bueno...yo...fui a tu casa a pedirte...ayuda.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa respuesta ¿Que Shifty controlaba su lado sádico? Si el nunca hizo nada y eso lo sabían todos aparte hacia una semana que no salia de cuarto,entonces...¿Venia de antes?...

Flippy no pudo decirle una ultima cosa a Shifty eso era algo que se llevaría a la tumba ademas sabia que nunca...seria correspondido¿Quien querría estar con él?un asesino en serie,un bipolar. La televisión fue encendida por Lifty a lo mejor salia algo que les sirviese pero de repente apareció una noticia por la televisión que cambio por completo la cara de todos quedándose atonicos ante semejante noticia.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que noticia sera la que están emitiendo por al televisión? ¿Le dirá alguna vez Flippy el motivo verdadero por el que fue a su casa aquella noche?¿Que estarán haciendo "Los soldado tigres"? ¿Conseguirán su objetivo? Estas preguntas junto con muchas otras mas se irán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia ,les invito a seguir leyendo y nuevamente pido perdón por tardar en subir este capitulo.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos ^w^. Espero que os guste, los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten. Perdón por que tardase en subir la inspiración es caprichosa v.v He de avisar que este capitulo contiene relaciones chico x chico si no les gusta no sigan leyendo. Muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.

…...

Capitulo 7 Desvelo en la noche.

-"Ultima noticia,acaba de ocurrir recientemente aquí en nuestra ciudad..."-Splendid le quito el mando a Lifty era sorprendente que lo hubiese encontrado en medio de ese caos,subió el volumen de la televisión, todos miraban sorprendidos mientras oían aquella noticia.- "Todas las personas que tenían un coeficiente intelectual más alto de lo normal han ido desapareciendo,todo esto en solo una noche."

Flippy se acerco al sofá junto con Shifty por suerte aun se podía emplear, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sintiendo que el ladrón se sentía inseguro mientras la noticia avanzaba. Decidió pasar le un brazo por los hombros y recostarlo un poco en su pecho,no sabia como iba a reaccionar Shifty pero no pensaba dejar que le ocurriese algo simplemente quería que se sintiese seguro aunque con él al lado no sabia si iba a estar muy seguro.

Noto aquel brazo pasando por encima de sus hombros,la noticia perdió importancia era lo mismo de siempre:la policía lo investigara,aun no saben nada de momento,etc. Se dejo recostar en el pecho de Flippy,no sabia como explicarlo con palabras pero se sentía mucho mejor estando a su lado.

-Tsk...han secuestrado hasta niños prodigios...-Splendid miraba con muy mala cara a la televisión como superheroe debía a verlo detenido.-

-No te rayes tanto Splendid...ayudaste a salvar a mi hermano.-Lifty le miro estaba sentado en los cojines del suelo y se dio cuenta de como estaban Shifty y Flippy,no aprobándolo mucho.-

-¿Estas mejor,Shifty?-Pregunto mirándole preocupado.-

-Yo tenia que estar ahí...secuestrado y vete tu a saber donde...seguramente así no se hubiesen llevado a nadie...ni si quiera a esos críos.-Suspiro pesadamente no podía evitar sentirse culpable.-

-Flippy coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Shifty aunque para eso tuvo que recolocarse en el sofá.-Hey no digas eso¿vale? Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-Sonriendo le levemente.-

Shifty simplemente asintió con la cabeza notando como Flippy le comenzó a abrazar haciendo que se sintiese mejor,agarraba la chaqueta del soldado con fuerza sintiéndose algo más seguro pero...tenia ganas de llorar pero se tragaba sus propias lagrimas guardando se las y su mente no ayudaba haciéndose preguntas como:¿que pasaría ahora?¿que iban hacer?...

Splendid les miraba sintiendo algo de ¿celos? No eso no era posible ademas Lifty era idéntico a Shifty¿no?Podría estar enamorado de alguno de los dos pero ¿De cual estaría enamorado?...Cada vez que pensaba que podría estar enamorado de uno de los ladrones pensaba que eso seria algo paranormal que se saltaba todas las leyes de la física o de lo que fuesen. Se concentro en otra cosa en lo que harían a partir de ahora,los experimentos de Shifty habían sido robados,planos etc, ¿Que había inventado?Bueno lo primero era lo primero si "Los soldados tigres" conseguían raptar a Shifty seria algo catastrófico, seria más seguro volver a casa de Flippy y que los hermanos ladrones descansasen mientras Flippy y él pensaban en algún plan para protegerles.

-Hey...Flippy mejor volvamos a tu casa ahí estarán más seguros y podremos pensar que hacer...

-Asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a Shifty.- Me parece buena idea...¿vosotros que decís?

-Por mi no hay problema.-Dijo Lifty levantándose de aquellos cojines.-

-Shifty no respondió.-

-¡SHIFTY!...-No pudo evitar gritar al ver que su hermano no respondía.-

-Flippy lo zarandeo un poco mirándole preocupado.-

-Splendid también se acerco y soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Tranquilizaros un poco...se ha quedado dormido.

Tanto Lifty como Flippy respiraron más tranquilos al darse cuenta pero pensando ¿cuando se había quedado dormido? Y si que tenia sueño aunque claro solo había dormido bien dos horas y fue para recuperarse un poco de la droga,era normal que estuviese cansado. Decidieron marchase a la casa de Flippy y como Shifty no se despertaba su hermano intento cargarlo a su espalda o llevarle en brazos pero sin éxito, no podía con el peso de su hermano mayor. Al final Flippy llevaba a Shifty a caballito mientras este seguía durmiendo como si nada,Splendid vigilaba de cerca al mismo tiempo que levitaba un poco sin llegar a poner los pies en el suelo había prometido vigilar a Lifty y siempre cumplía sus promesas o al menos intentaba cumplirlas todas.

El día transcurrió sin problemas mas o menos,nada más llegaron a la casa tumbaron a Shifty en la cama de Flippy arropándole como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aunque cuando se despertó,él y Lifty miraban todo lo que tenia valor aparte que se reían muy de vez en cuando,Splendid decidió vigilar les sabia como se pondría el soldado si le tocaban algo.

Al final llego la noche y tuvieron que repartirse el cuarto de Flippy y el de invitados,al final acordaron que los hermanos gemelos durmiesen juntos pero la cama no era de matrimonio así que Shifty decidió dormir en el sofá. Eso a Flippy no le hacia mucha gracia podrían secuestrarle sin que los demás se diesen cuenta porque estarían en el piso de arriba y él en el de abajo, decidió dormir con él aunque fuese en el suelo con un saco de dormir y una almohada. La cosa termino con una cama libre porque Splendid...bueno digamos que al quedarse dormido no controla su poder de volar y termino en el tejado durmiendo el más feliz de todos,Lifty también se había quedado dormido en el cuarto de invitados.

Shifty no podía conciliar el sueño,Splendid le había preguntado que inventos eran,para que servían,etc...Muy tarde no podría ser por que hacia poco que los demás estaban durmiendo felices,se levanto del sofá y se fue a la cocina a tomarse un vaso de leche o algo porque su hermano siempre decía que eso iba bien cuando no podías dormir.

Al oír que alguien estaba en la cocina y sentir la luz,se levanto del saco algo dormido pero al no ver a Shifty se asusto y fue rápidamente a la cocina. Mirándole desde el marco de la puerta respirando más tranquilo ya le había dado dos sustos el mismo día.

-¿Que te pasa Shifty?...-Aun así Flippy estaba preocupado por él.-

-¿Hee?...-Se dio la vuelta no se había percatado de Flippy hasta que le hablo.- Solo vine a buscar un vaso de leche...Lifty dice que ayuda a dormir.-

-Se puso enfrente de él.-Entonces no puedes dormir...

-Shifty al verle se puso nervioso sonrojándose levemente estaba muy cerca de él.- Te ayudare Flippy no se como pero te pienso ayudar...-Sonriendo nervioso.-

-Sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta que se refería a lo de su lado sádico haciendo que sonriese.-Gracias Shifty...-Acto seguido le abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.-

No pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más y aun menos que su corazón latiese con menos fuerza pero termino correspondiendo a aquel abrazo. Comenzó acariciarle lentamente la espalda y la cabeza,intentando que así se calmase era extraño verle con ese comportamiento. Flippy había levantado la cabeza y se fue acercando a los labios de Shifty lentamente por si acaso el ladrón no quería o por algún motivo parecido. Ver que se estaba acercando de esa manera supo en un segundo lo que quería hacer,no sabia que hacer estaba nervioso pero un impulso surgido desde lo más profundo de su corazón,hizo que terminase besando a Flippy de una forma cariñosa y dulce.

Al ver que le termino besando correspondió con fuerza llenando aquel beso de pasión,se acerco más a él agarrándole de la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre la puso en la nuca del ladrón para que el beso se profundizase aun más. Aquellos labios le estaban volviendo loco y no sabia cuanto iba a poder contenerse pero su cuerpo ya empezaba a desear más de aquel ladrón que le había robado el corazón.

Puso sus manos en el pecho de Flippy pero no para que se detuviese sino dándole permiso por si quería continuar,sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas haciendo círculos una con la otra. Había cerrado los ojos al ver que el soldado también correspondió al beso,empezó a notar como una de las manos de Flippy se estaba colando por debajo de la ropa haciendo que la zona que había tocado con su mano se fuese calentando lentamente.

Le fue desabrochando la ropa y mientras le acariciaba se la iba quitando, finalmente tenia toda la camisa desabrochada. Se deleito mirando aquel cuerpo que le había empezado a excitar,le besaba por el cuello dejando le alguna que otra marca y mordiéndose lo levemente junto con alguna lamida. Hizo que Shifty se fuese moviendo aunque le costase un poco debido a que las piernas del ladrón temblaban por el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir,fueron hasta la mesa de la cocina y tumbo ahí a Shifty delicadamente para que estuviese lo más cómodo posible.

Nada más que le dio el primer beso en el cuello seguido de más besos,lamidas y leves mordiscos no pudo parar de gemir suavemente,sin querer quedarse atrás cuando le tumbo en la mesa y Flippy se medio tumbo encima suyo aprovecho para quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba. Sus manos temblaban y Flippy le estaba mirando a los ojos viendo lo que hacia,estaba excitado no podía negarlo,podía sentir la respiración del soldado y su peso encima suyo. Acariciaba aquel pecho lentamente y suave examinándolo cada centímetro,no sabia como habían llegado muy bien hasta esa situación que ahora se encontraban pero estaba seguro de que no se arrepentía y que deseaba más de Flippy dejándose llevar por aquellas emociones y sentimientos que le estaban inundando por dentro. Le beso en el cuello dando su aprobación a que no parase.

Oír gemir a Shifty le estaba excitando más de lo que podría a ver pensado al ver que quería más no pudo evitar sonreír y mordió levemente uno de los pezones de Shifty lo cual produjo que este gimiese algo más fuerte. Noto como le estaba abrazando por el cuello haciendo que se acercase aun más, una de sus manos bajo acariciándole la entrepierna por encima del pantalón y pudo escuchar como Shifty gimió más fuerte y arqueaba levemente la espalda por el placer.

Splendid desde hacia un rato había empezado a oír jaleo en la cocina,descendió del tejado y fue bajando las escaleras. Al oír lo que le pareció un gemido se sonrojo violentamente haciéndose un porron de preguntas y sin saber si ver que pasaba o subir arriba y intentar dormir. Pero siempre la curiosidad mata y al ver la luz de la cocina se fue acercando,ahora lo oía claramente eran gemidos sin duda,su entrepierna se había empezado a excitar aun así no estaba excitado del todo ni la tenia dura. Aunque eso cambio cuando se asomo por la puerta de la cocina,abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que estaba pasando. Había visto a Shifty y a Flippy en pleno acto sexual bueno más o menos,el ladrón estaba sin pantalones únicamente lo tapaba la camisa blanca que llevaba y el soldado estaba de cintura para arriba desnudo. Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo cayendo al suelo sentado,se había excitado y notaba mucha presión en su pantalón.

Flippy empezó a masturbar el miembro de Shifty haciendo que este gimiese aun más alto y su cuerpo se estremeciese más de placer al mismo tiempo le miraba, le encantaba ver aquel rostro excitado deseando llevarle al clímax más placentero que pudiese experimentar. Con su mano libre le acariciaba la cintura acercándose a su entrada poco a poco.

Le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza de aquella manera que le estaba tocando,su respiración estaba más que agitada no podía parar de jadear y de gemir. Se agarraba al borde de la mesa con las manos con mucha fuerza,sentía su cuerpo como si estuviese ardiendo en el mismo placer. No pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Flippy en su interior moviendo lo poco a poco para que su cuerpo se fuese acostumbrando.

Le beso en los labios profundizando aquel beso en el momento que vio que Shifty podía seguirlo,no quería lastimar al ladrón y tenia que preparar bien su entrada aunque su cuerpo no aguantase más y quisiese marcar el cuerpo de Shifty como suyo. Aprovechando aquel beso metió un segundo dedo haciendo círculos en su interior notando como el ladrón ahogaba aquel grito en su garganta.

Se separo de sus labios aunque quedasen unidos por un hilo de saliva,gruño en protesta cuando Flippy le saco los dedos de su entrada. Se quedo medio sentado encima de la mesa aunque el soldado al principio no se lo consintió,le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón deleitándose con el roce del cinturón entre sus dedos. Quería,deseaba que Flippy le hiciese suyo y poderle sentir dentro de él,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se impresiono al ver la enorme erección que tenia Flippy,se lo acaricio un poco masturbando se lo levemente y escuchando como el soldado gruñía levemente de placer. Aunque tuvo que parar pues sentía como no tardaría en venirse al no poder aguantar más,su cuerpo temblaba levemente pero Flippy se detuvo y notaba su respiración cerca de su oído.

-Aun no te voy a dejar venirte...-Susurrando lo con una voz seductora y suave.-¿Estas listo?...

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse un poco para poder aguantar aun un poco más de tiempo. Flippy le empezó a tumbar en la mesa echando su cuerpo encima del suyo mientras le volvía a besar por el cuello,no pudo evitar gritar por poco tiempo cuando noto como le estaba penetrando mientras escuchaba el gruñido de placer del soldado. En cierta manera le estaba haciéndose sentirse completo,cuando sintió que Flippy se la había metido entera le dio un leve descanso para que se acostumbrara a dicha sensación de tenerle dentro.

Le acaricio la mejilla mientras comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente notando como su respiración se comenzaba a agitar. Escuchaba los gemidos de Shifty haciendo que aquel ritmo de las embestidas fueran cada vez más rápidas. Coloco sus manos en la cintura de Shifty para que las embestidas pudiesen ser más profundas y moviendo le la cintura al mismo ritmo que le penetraba.

Splendid se había comenzado a masturbar a si mismo mientras escuchaba aquellos gemidos provenientes del ladrón. Tenia los ojos cerrados sin a ver podido evitar ponerse así,su respiración estaba algo agitada intentaba mantenerse en el completo silencio para que Flippy no le descubriese,no sabia como se pondría en esa situación y ni querría saberlo. Aumento el ritmo de su mano junto con los gemidos de Shifty notando como estaba llegando a su final y temblaban sus piernas.

Shifty no aguantaba más sentía una ola de placer que inundaba todo su cuerpo que le estaba haciendo llegar al orgasmo. Notaba como las embestidas a pesar de que entraban en su interior mucho más lentas eran aun así más profundas al parecer Flippy tampoco tardaría mucho en venirse. Agarro una muñeca del soldado intentando avisarle que no aguantaría más pues no conseguía parar de jadear entre cada gemido.

Hizo que le soltara la muñeca agarrándole la mano,Shifty entrelazo los dedos de sus manos agarraba con bastante fuerza. Sabía perfectamente que el ladrón en ese momento estaba rozando el clímax,no dejo de masturbar le al mismo tiempo que seguía con el ritmo de las embestidas.

No pudo aguantar más con aquella oleada de placer que parecía que no tenia fin,termino viniéndose en la mano del soldado manchando un poco ambos cuerpos. No pudo callar un fuerte gemido tras venirse pero mezclado con aquel gemido había otro procedente de otra persona,estaba agotado y callo rendido en la mesa mientras Flippy siguió embistiendo le aunque no tardo en venirse en el interior de Shifty,soltando un gruñido de placer al sentir su propio clímax. Ambos estaban cansados pero cuando el soldado salio el interior el ladrón le dio un beso en los labios dulcemente,había notado aquella segunda voz y sabia muy bien de quien era.

Se separo rápidamente de los labios de Shifty subiéndose los pantalones,se dirigió a la puerta en total silencio,le hizo un gesto al ladrón para que estuviese lo más silencioso posible. Shifty simplemente asintió bajándose de la mesa pero manteniéndose apoyado en ella mientras intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. Al salir de la cocina vio a Splendid casi en el mismo estado que Shifty,le cogió del cuello de su chaqueta arrastrándolo hasta dentro de la cocina. Tenia la mirada fría y sus ojos eran de otro color se podía decir con total seguridad que había salido su lado sádico y por sus intenciones parecía que fuese a matar a Splendid ahí mismo.

Se asusto cuando le había pillado,intentando desesperada mente soltarse de aquel agarre pero no utilizaba sus superpoderes por temor a hacer daño a alguien. Pensando que el fin de sus días había acabado,al igual que el ladrón tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero tanto Shifty como Splendid se miraron fijamente. El héroe tenia una cara de miedo que no podía con ella debido a la situación mientras que Shifty estaba como avergonzado porque le hubiese visto y al mismo tiempo algo asustado por Flippy,ninguno de los dos sabia como iba acabar dicha situación y tampoco podían ni imaginársela.

…...

Notas de**Shifty Braginski **(autor): ¿Que pasara a continuación?¿Y Flippy matara a Splendid?¿Qué tramaran "Los soldados tigres?¿Y Lifty como se tomara que su hermano este con un soldado bipolar? Estas preguntas y muchas otras más serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por la demora,prometo escribir siempre que pueda,dejen sus opiniones,nuevamente muchas gracias.

Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc. Como he dicho antes los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten. He de avisar que este capitulo contiene relaciones chico x chico x chico si no les gusta no sigan leyendo. Este capitulo se lo dedico a dos amigas mías que me ayudaron,muchas gracias y disfruten del capitulo.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 8 Triangulo de amor.**

En la guarida de "Los soldados Tigres" todo parecía un alboroto al parecer aquellas mentes prodigio no podían descifrar aquellos planos. El general se impacientaba cada vez más y de vez en cuando desataba su furia con algún grito o insulto,no paraba de escuchar de los científicos más mayores que quien hubiese echo tal cosa,tales planos sin duda era un genio. Pero eso al general le irritaba aun más pues sus incompetentes de soldados no habían conseguido capturar a Shifty. Estaba en su despacho había dado un tiempo para que descifrasen algo o sino al acabar el tiempo mataría a uno de los niños,salio de sus pensamientos al oír la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo enfadado,a más de uno se le hubiese helado la sangre con aquel tono de voz que había empleado.-

-Entrando en el despacho el soldado que era mano derecha del general Tigre.-

-Por tu bien espero que sean buenas noticias o sino más vale que estés calladito.-Mirándolo fríamente.-

-General,han conseguido descifrar un plano entero...-El soldado hablo firme y serio.-

-Estupendo,entonces habrá que hacerles una visita.

El general se levanto de su silla andando hacia aquel soldado que era su mano derecha,le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese,por su bien más no valía a verle mentido. Fueron andando por los pasillos hasta llegar a lo que parecía la puerta de un calabozo en donde dos soldados armados la custodiaban. Saludaron ante su general y le abrieron la puerta para que entrase,al entrar se podía ver una sala bastante amplia con todo lo necesario para poder construir,etc. También había dos colchones los cuales usaban para descansar un poco y los mayores dejaban que durmiesen los pequeños. Todos al ver al general se asustaron los más pequeños temblaban y querían irse a su casa.

-Y bien panda de cerebritos¿que habéis descifrado?

-Ninguno se atrevía hablar.-

-Mi general.-Dijo el soldado que era su mano derecha.- Descifraron el plano que contiene como deshacerse de los superheroes para siempre.

-Sonrió maliciosamente.- ESTUPENDO.-Grito.- Al fin no podremos deshacer de ellos,que se pongan a construirlo inmediatamente.

-No haremos eso...-Dijo Sniffles que también estaba allí.- No vamos a crear una bala con esa bellota fosforita que es muy inestable.

-El general frunció el ceño y le pego con su látigo en toda la cara.-Haréis lo que os mande o sino iros despidiendo de los niños.-Sonriendo fríamente.-Seguro que en el plano os pone todo lo necesario para no cometer errores y salgáis volando o acabareis muertos.-Al ver la cara de sorprendido de Sniffles supo que dio en el clavo haciendo que sonriese victorioso.-Lo que me imaginaba...tenéis un día ni uno más ni uno menos.

El general salio de aquel calabozo sin perder aquella sonrisa fría,ahora su mente pensaba en como atrapar aquel maldito ladrón. No dejaría que esta vez ese Flippy que antiguamente fue su prisionero le interrumpiera y ahora el superheroe estaría controlado,al llegar a su despacho mando que viniesen los mejores soldados que tenía en aquel momento. Quería que les diesen ideas junto con el soldado que era su mano derecha,debían idear el plan perfecto y no cometer errores. En poco tiempo al general se le acabo la paciencia pero ante de golpear a uno de sus soldados vio una nota en su mesa haciendo que se le ocurriese un plan para atrapar a Shifty.

Les explico el plan detalladamente y les amenazo de que como volviesen sin el ladrón,sería el mismo quien les cortase el cuello. Los soldados no temblaron ante aquellas palabras y se fueron con aquella nota que les firmo el general,tenían que capturar a Shifty al día siguiente y esta vez no fallarían.

Shifty al ver entrar a Flippy con Splendid arrastrando por el suelo como si fuera un saco,no sabía como sentirse si avergonzado y morirse de la vergüenza o enfadarse porque les espiase. Intentaba taparse con la camisa que era lo único que le quedaba de ropa todo lo que pudiese. Sentía como una punzada de dolor proveniente de su trasero,se apoyaba en la mesa todo lo que podía para no terminar en el suelo intentando pensar que hacer en tal situación.

Tanto el lado bueno de Flippy como el sádico estaban ambos despiertos al mismo tiempo como si estuviesen en un perfecto equilibrio. Arrojo con bastante fuerza a Splendid contra el mueble de la cocina,viendo como el superheroe se chocaba contra ella con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. En ese momento saco su cuchillo poniéndoselo en el cuello quería matarlo allí mismo por su osadía pero no solo estaba atento a Splendid sino también a Shifty,se imaginaba como debía de sentirse y eso enfurecía aun más a aquel lado sádico.

Estaba viendo pasar toda su vida por delante,no estaba exagerando bueno...tal vez un poco pero en verdad sentía miedo¿Miedo un superheroe,como él? Quiso dejar de pensar en aquello demás Flippy era su amigo no quería dañar le,sintiendo aquella hoja metálica en su cuello haciendo que tragase saliva,tenia que encontrar una salida lo antes posible. Ni se atrevía a mirar a Shifty vete tu a saber si al hacerlo para pedir ayuda Flippy le abría en canal...Se dio cuenta que el no podía morir por semejante cosa,se sentía en esos momentos como estúpido. Dejo de mirarle con miedo pero aun así se sentía...bueno no sabia como sentía.

-¿No tienes algo mas importante que hacer Splendid? No me esperaba esto...Te vas a enterar de esta,Splendid...-Su tono era serio,enfadado.-

-No puedes hacerme nada con el cuchillo...-Se maldijo a si mismo,no tenia que enfurecerlo sino calmarlo.-...mierda...-Dijo para si mismo tan bajo que ni Flippy lo escucho.-

Flippy también se dio cuenta que su cuchillo no le haría nada pero había algo que Splendid si sentiría y seria un buen puñetazo en toda la cara. Dejo el cuchillo en donde siempre solía guardarlo en su típica funda que se podía llevar en el cinturón,levanto el brazo acto seguido para darle aquel golpe guiado por la ira y enfado. Seguía preguntándose como se había atrevido a espiarles,le consideraba su amigo en realidad su único amigo pero algo hizo que bajase aquel brazo y saliese de aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos.

Shifty al ver como se había desarrollado la situación intento parar a Flippy pero al primer paso que dio se callo contra el suelo,dándose un buen golpe. Sin querer se le escapo un pequeño grito de dolor y es que le dolía bastante su parte de atrás,tendría que haberle dicho a Flippy que él...bueno...no podía pensar en aquello ahora eso era cosa del pasado y tenia que centrarse en que dejasen de pelear.

Al oír aquel grito ambos miraron,viendo a Shifty en el suelo,Flippy soltó a Splendid y fue a ayudarle aunque amenazo al superheroe con una mirada asesina que daba a entender que como se fuera le cortaba en pedazos.

-¿Estas bien,Shifty?...-Apoyo una mano en la espalda del ladrón y con la otra intentaba levantar lo poco a poco.-

-Splendid aprovechando el despiste de Flippy, se incorporó con deseo el poder ayudar a Shifty también. Fue por el lado contrario al de Flippy para mantener la seguridad acercándose poco a poco a Shifty.-

-Mirando a Flippy.-S-si tranquilo...solo me fallaron las piernas...-sonriendo nervioso y intentando volverse a tapar con la única prenda que tenia puesta. Se consiguió volver a levantar gracias a la ayuda de Splendid y de Flippy.-

-Miro a Splendid con odio pero dejo que lo ayudara- ..¿Que haces aun aquí,maldita polilla azul.?-Dijo el soldado al ver que no se iba.-

-Intento ayudar a Shifty.-Tenia cara de preocupación pero su tono de voz no temblaba y parecía firme.-

Era un superheroe siempre ayudaba a quien lo necesitaba,estaba como en su naturaleza de ser pero en ese instante al mirar el rostro de Shifty en su interior surgieron las ganas de besar lo,de hacerlo suyo. Aun no sabía si estaba enamorado de Shifty o de Lifty pues ambos eran iguales,por su mente se le paso la idea de hacerlo pues así averiguaría de quien de los dos hermanos gemelos estaba enamorado. Sin pensárselo dos veces beso al ladrón en los labios con toda la pasión que podía sentir,aferrándose a la camisa sin querer soltarle.

Shifty se sorprendió a más no poder,tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y sus mejillas se iban sonrojando cada vez más. No sabía que hacer y sentía como el beso estaba siendo profundizado,buscaba a Flippy con la mirada intentando pedirle ayuda y también que no se sintiera mal. Además su cuerpo le traicionaba y no por su gusto,hacía poco que lo había echo con Flippy y aquel beso de Splendid fue lo que revivió esa llama de placer que el soldado había logrado apaciguar.

Mira con mucho odio al superheroe y aquel odio no hacía más que aumentar,pensaba en destrozar a Splendid,arrancarle cada brazo,lengua,cada pierna,etc. Sin poder aguantar más aquella ira de su interior agarro a Splendid del cuello apartándole de la persona que amaba aunque aun no se hubiese declarado ni nada por el estilo. Veía como el superheroe le miraba con miedo,seguramente pensaría que ahí acabaría su vida.

Splendid intentaba soltarse con algo de su fuerza,no quería lastimar a nadie aparte se lo tenia ganado por su estupidez de besar al ladrón estando Flippy delante. Decidió apartarse una vez que el soldado le libero de aquel agarre que le estaba dejando sin respiración,esperando cual seria el próximo movimiento de Flippy.

No eran momentos de peleas en cualquier momento "Los soldados tigres" podrían atacar y si Flippy y Splendid se peleaban entre ellos sería más fácil que le terminasen secuestrando,únicamente con el fin de crear sus inventos y si ocurría tal cosa todo el mundo podría acabar en peligro. Con gran esfuerzo consiguió ponerse entre los dos,no quería que peleasen,no quería que nadie más saliese lastimado por su culpa.

-Pa-parar...por favor...-Le costaba mantenerse de pie en esos momentos de tensión poniéndole una mano en el pecho a Flippy mirándole a los ojos.-

-Mirando a Shifty a los ojos.-Lo siento pero...-Aparto la mirada.-No soporto que él te toque...-Confeso Flippy.-

-Splendid miro hacía abajo se sentía algo culpable y decepcionado,pero volvió a intercambiar la mirada con Shifty.-

-Y-yo no quiero que pelen...-Mirando al suelo con ojos acuosos poniéndose la mano en el rostro intentando evitar llorar.-Po-por mi culpa ni-niños inocentes es-están su-sufriendo a ma-manos de e-ese general...-Su voz estaba algo quebrada.-

-Se sentía extraño y culpable al ver a Shifty de tal manera.-Tranquilo...no pelearemos entonces.-Mirando a Splendid.-

-Dirigió su mirada al soldado y después miro con amabilidad a Shifty y susurro.-Yo solo quiero ayudar...no peleare con Flippy,tranquilo...

Al oír aquellas palabras el ladrón asintió con la cabeza limpiándose con la manga de la camisa los ojos pues sin querer alguna que otra lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Sintiéndose mejor en su interior,dejando así de tener los ojos acuosos y no sentirse tan culpable pero sus fuerzas nuevamente se la volvieron a jugar. Se iba a volver a estampar en el suelo pero se agarro a Flippy aunque termino casi en la zona de su entrepierna y se quedo estirado hasta llegar casi a Splendid,sin darse cuenta que mostraba su cuerpo desnudo al a verse medio caído. Estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y se puso nervioso por como había terminado en aquella postura tan provocativa. Se había empezado a excitar sintiendo aquel calor en su interior sin saber que hacer si dejase caer del todo o intentar volver a ponerse de pie. La respiración se la estaba empezando a jugar al igual que los latidos de su corazón,se volvieron acelerar y latía con fuerza.

Flippy al ver como estaba Shifty,con la mejilla en su entrepierna se le empezaron a sonrojar las mejillas y sin poder ocultar que se estaba empezando a excitar. Intentando ponerse algo serió decidió ayudarle a ponerse en pie,sus ojos eran una mezcla de dorado con verde lo que daba a entender que ambas personalidades de Flippy estaban despiertas. Mirándole a los ojos,cuando le levanto del suelo se dio cuanta del cuadro que se había formado.

Splendid un poco alejado para aun mantener una distancia de seguridad,viendo la posición en la que termino el ladrón se volvió excitar dando gracias en su interior por a ver visto aquella escena tan fortuita, pensaba en que si seria bueno acercarse mas, aunque prefería esperar a un primer paso de Flippy.

Al ver como el soldado besaba a Shifty con pasión y al mismo tiempo dulcemente,no pudo evitar que los celos le inundaran por dentro. Aquellos celos aumentaban dentro de él hasta que finalmente sin poder aguantar más cogió suavemente a Shifty por detrás intentando llamar su atención, besando le en el cuello dejando le así una marca.

Ahogando los gemidos en la garganta de Flippy mientras correspondía a aquel beso del soldado con la misma intensidad,notando como su cuerpo se estremecía ante tal acto y aquel placer que empezaba a sentir le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonrojándose aun más con los ojos medio cerrados mirando de reojo a Splendid y luego al soldado.

Flippy al sentir aquellos gemidos ahogándose en su garganta se separo de los labios de Shifty,escucharle hacia que aun se excitase más. Estaba dejando que Splendid le colmara a besos al ladrón por el cuello viendo como le dejaba alguna que otra marca,pero no prestaba atención al superheroe sino a su amado ladrón viendo su rostro intercambiando miradas de deseo y placer. Lamiendo aquellos sabrosos labios de Shifty al ver como se mordía el labio inferior.

Splendid al ver la situación no se lo pensó dos veces y aprovecho la ocasión para adelantar sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Shifty, queriendo abarcar mucho más de él. El deseo de poseer le que le recorría no le hacia pensar en Flippy ni en como se lo tomaría porque el mismo sabía que el soldado era el dominaba por así decirlo. Comenzó a masajearle la entrepierna al ladrón viendo sus reacciones en aquel rostro y cuando comenzó a oírle gemir de nuevo,aquellos gemidos le entraban en su cuerpo haciendo que aquel deseo de hacerlo con Shifty aumentase aun más.

No podía parar de gemir aunque intentaba callarlos mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera más provocativa, se sonrojo aun más,echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás mientras que se agarraba a los brazos de Flippy con fuerza. En ese instante le daba igual quien le tocase o quien no pues quería que se calmase aquel ardor dentro de su cuerpo que había revivido de entre el placer que le dio antes Flippy.

Decidió darle la vuelta a Shifty,no pensaba dejar que Splendid le hiciese suyo. Mirando de reojo al superheroe le agarro de la mandíbula solo para que se echara hacia atrás y dando a entender que aunque le dejase hacer esas cosas a Shifty no le iba a dejar que le penetrase. Al estar por detrás del ladrón le empezó a preparar la entrada por suerte no tendría que prepararla mucho pues el semen de antes servia como si fuese vaselina.

Sin poder callar un leve grito de placer al sentir los dedos de Flippy en su interior y como los había comenzado a mover haciendo que volviese a gemir sin poder parar,quería volver a sentirle dentro de él. Aunque aquello estaba siendo mas excitante pues notaba como Splendid le besa uno de los pezones y tiraba de él un poco haciendo que gimiese aun más alto.

Deseaba cada vez más del ladrón y aunque Flippy no le dejase hacerlo suyo había otras maneras de reclamarlo como suyo. Después de entretenerse con los pezones le beso en los labios tierna mente mientras masturbaba tanto su miembro erecto como el de Shifty,no pensaba si Flippy se enojaría o algo por el estilo pues los tres sabían perfectamente que eso se había convertido en un triangulo amoroso.

Tuvo que separarse de los labios de Splendid cuando comenzó a masturbar lo junto con su entrepierna haciendo que gimiese y un hilo de saliva saliese de su boca por el placer que estaba sintiendo por ambas partes. Arqueaba la espalda cada vez un poco más sin poder evitarlo,sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas,gimió en protesta cuando Flippy saco los dedos de su interior. Mirándole de reojo con un deseo que ni el mismo podía contener,le abrazo con un brazo por el cuello mientras el soldado le besaba por el hombro.

Le tocaba el pecho estando él por detrás acariciándoselo hasta que al igual que el superheroe se entretenía con los pezones tirando un poco de ellos,haciendo que Shifty gimiese aun más mientras empezó a penetrarlo poco a poco. Disfrutaba demasiado al oír los gemidos que provenían de la garganta de la persona que amaban y no cesaban siendo acompañados por los jadeos. Cogió por las piernas a Shifty levantando le,sabía que no aguantaría de pie y que necesitaba apoyarse aparte así le era más fácil penetrar le y seguramente se volverían mucho más placenteras.

Al ver que cargaba con Shifty y se podía ver con mas facilidad la entrepierna del ladrón y su entrada siendo penetrada, no dudo en bajar hasta el miembro erecto. Fue colmando lo con besos por todo el cuerpo de Shifty,eran besos cortos y lentos pero algunos eran apasionados y dejaba alguna marca junto con leves mordidas. Se excitaba cada vez mas, con los incesantes gemidos del ladrón, y empezó a lamer le con ímpetu la entrepierna, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero sabia que no controlaba la situación, y que todo dependía de Flippy.

Shifty sentía demasiado placer y no sabía cuanto aguantaría toda aquella excitación que inundaba su cuerpo. Sin quitar la mano que rodeaba el cuello de Flippy,con la otra mano que tenia libre la puso en la cabeza se Splendid entre lazando los dedos con sus mechones de pelo,sin poder parar de gemir. Sus piernas temblaban de la excitación,sentía como el soldado empezaba a moverse al principio eran embestidas lentas y profundas pero en poco tiempo Flippy le estaba embistiendo con bastante rapidez. Casi no había espacio entre sus gemidos que eran constantes y seguidos uno detrás de otro.

Splendid seguía jugueteando con la entrepierna de Shifty acompañando las embestidas que el soldado le estaba dando. Siguiendo aquel ritmo se empezó a masturbar con una mano sin parar en lamer el miembro de Shifty y con la mano que tenia libre le masturbaba por la base,haciendo que sintiese aun más placer y Shifty gimiese más alto debido a que estaba rozando el clímax. Y ninguno tanto Flippy y él pararían hasta llevarle al orgasmo.

El soldado le había empezado a embestir con más fuerza entrando totalmente dentro de él para que así sintiera que estaba ahí,siguió embistiendo le sintiendo que cada vez era todo mucho más placentero no solo para el ladrón sino también para él, se acerco a su cuello mordiéndole levemente dejando le una leve marca en cuello del ladrón. No dejo de embestirle hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y se termino vino en su interior agarrándole mas fuerte mirando de reojo a Splendid.

Echo la cabeza hacía atrás todo lo posible,apoyándola en el hombro de Flippy. Intentando avisar a Splendid que no aguantaría mas aquello pero sin poder evitarlo termine viniéndome en su boca sin darme cuenta que le agarraba con tanta fuerza en su cabeza que no le dejaba salir. Experimentando su propio clímax haciendo que gimiese fuerte por ultima vez antes de caer exhausto.

Se sintió mucho mas poderoso cuando Shifty le impedía que sacase su miembro de la boca, y le siguió masturbando mucho mas fuerte y hasta el final, no podía aguantar aquella excitación propia. Termino tragándose todo aquel liquido proveniente del ladrón,se puso de pie mientras se limpiaba la boca, respiraba muy fuerte y estaba totalmente extasiado, pero sabía que tenían que descansar y dejar descansar a Shifty.

Salió de su interior quedándose sorprendido de que Shifty se quedase tan rápido dormido. Lo cogió mejor en brazos para que estuviese mejor olvidándose por un momento que estaba Splendid aun allí. Llevo al ladrón hasta el sofá en donde le puso un pijama que le había traído el superheroe al saber que pretendía, empezó a vestirle sin mucha dificultad era tarde y en pocas horas amanecería de nuevo. Cuando termino de ponerle el pijama le acomodo todo lo posible no quería que se sintiese incomodo,le arropo con una manta gorda para que no tuviese frió y le beso por ultima vez en los labios,mirando como la persona que amaba dormía tranquilamente.

Splendid le dio su ropa para que el soldado también se vistiera,el usando su ultra velocidad se había puesto la ropa antes de haberle llevado el pijama. Sonriendo amplia mente al ver que Flippy no le miraba con odio ni nada parecido.

-No creo que esto se vuelva a repetir...-Sin perder la sonrisa.- Shifty te quiere y eso se le nota.

-Flippy se sorprendió mucho al oír eso sonrojándose levemente.- Gra-gracias Splendid...siento a ver sido duro antes...-Bajo un poco la mirada.-

-No pasa nada,estabas en tu derecho.-Había empezado a levitar.-Sera mejor que nos durmamos o mañana no habrá quien nos despierte.-Dijo sonriendo.-

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su sitio,Splendid volvió a la habitación aunque seguía sin usar la ama pues al volverse a quedar dormido acabo en el techo levitando. Flippy por su parte se metió en el saco pero se acerco mucho más a Shifty quedándose al lado del sofá. Pero lo que ninguno se podría llegar a imaginar era la trampa que les tenían esperando,ideada por el general. "Los soldados tigres" habían estado esperando a que todos se quedasen dormidos,se encontraban enfrente de la casa,escondidos en algún tipo de matorral.

**…...**

**Notas de _Shifty Braginski_ (autor): ¿Que ocurrirá a continuación?¿Caerán en la trampa idea por el general tigre?¿Y esa bala podría matar a Splendid para siempre?¿Que ocurrirá con Shifty y Flippy,se declaran?¿Y que pasara con Lifty?Estas preguntas y muchas mas se irán respondiendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos ^w^. Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 9 Prisionero.**

Esperaban afuera de la casa del sanguinario hasta que todos se quedasen profundamente dormidos,luego se colaron en la casa con gran sigilo y rezando en su interior de que Flippy no se despertase. Si se llegaba a despertar acabarían muriendo de la forma mas sanguinaria posible¿Y porque no coger ya a Shifty? La razón que le dio su general era simple,si lo intentaban coger como la ultima vez Flippy se despertaría era mejor dejarles una nota. Los soldados temblaban levemente y eso que eran los mas valientes pero cuando se hablaba de lo que había echo el sanguinario a sus compañeros,ahí por mucho coraje que tuvieses terminabas con miedo. Terminaron de hacerlo que les pidió el general y salieron de aquella casa lo mas rápido posible,esperando escondidos hasta que Splendid y Flippy viesen la nota y se largasen. Los "Soldados tigres" obedecieron las instrucciones de su general a raja tabla,sin cometer ningún tipo de error.

Sniffles junto con las demás personas secuestradas pasaron toda la noche creando aquella bala que mataría a Splendid por siempre. Se veían obligados a hacerlo aunque no quisieran matar al superheroe,pero sino matarían a los niños uno a uno,sin compasión alguna. El general esperaba impaciente a que terminasen de crear tal maravilla por supuesto que desde su punto de vista porque ninguno de los secuestrados opinaban lo mismo que el general. Algún que otro niño lloraba en silencio siendo calmado por los mayores,porque por mucho coeficiente intelectual que tuviesen los pequeños no dejaban de ser niños. Los mayores les decían que si Splendid moría no seria por su culpa sino por "Los soldados tigres" y que pronto volverían a casa porque no pensaban dejar que les hiciesen daño.

Al recibir la noticia de que esos empollones habían echo lo que les ordeno y acabaron mucho antes de lo previsto sonrió maliciosamente. Ahora se encargarían del maldito superheroe que más de una vez les arruino algún plan para dominar el mundo. Cuando le entregaron la bala estaba en una pequeña caja para que fuese mas fácil transportarla,el general rió de tal manera que a sus secuaces se les heló la sangre. No tardo mucho en ordenar que llevaran aquella valiosa munición a los soldados que iban a secuestrar al ladrón peliverde, y también ordeno que les diesen mas comida y bebida a los prisioneros por su buen trabajo.

Nada mas despertar Flippy y Splendid estaban muy alterados y no por dormir poco sino porque se encontraron una nota del general. Lifty se había despertado por los gritos que estaban diciendo,al conseguir oír un poco y entender algunas palabras su piel se volvió más pálida de lo normal. Se levanto de la cama de un salto y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano,soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que estaba bien. Se sentó en el borde del sofá enfrente de él,le extrañaba la manera con la cual dormía pero rió por lo bajo al recordar cuando de pequeños dormía casi como una marmota. También recordó la manera en la cual lo despertaba aunque luego se ganase buenas broncas de su hermano pero merecía la pena, y aun más cuando le hizo que una tarta le cayese encima. Lamentablemente no era tiempo de recordar sino de idear un plan para salvar a Shifty y que no le secuestraran. Se fue a la cocina junto con el soldado y el superheroe los cuales no habían parado de gritar por suerte su hermano tenia sueño profundo.

Flippy estaba enfadado y no solo con Splendid sino también consigo mismo porque ni se entero que aquellos bastardos habían entrado en su casa y dejando les una nota. Andaba de un lado para otro intentándose calmar porque sino sabia que terminaría perdiendo el control y saldría su lado sádico en busca de venganza.

Splendid por su parte para nada estaba levitando y intentaba calmar a su amigo aunque sin éxito alguno. Pensaba en lo de la nota que habían encontrado colgada y que debería hacer como superheroe o como debían actuar ante esa situación.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?-Pregunto Lifty pues ya no aguantaba la curiosidad.-

-Flippy hizo un gruñido ante la pregunta formulada.-

-El superheroe suspiro pesadamente y le explico la situación a Lifty de manera relajada.-

-...-Lifty no sabía que decir pero sabia que si su hermano se enteraba le daría un ataque de nervios o algo parecido.-

Shifty se frotaba un ojo con la mano,aun tenia sueño pero como había mucha luz a pesar que en la calle estuviese nublado pero no podía dormir y seguir descansando, aparte que el soldado,el superheroe y su hermano estaban discutiendo en voz alta¿Que demonios les pasaba? Se levanto con cuidado notando cierto dolor en su trasero pero no le extrañaba,le parecía hasta normal después de lo ocurrido anoche. Al recordarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron,espero hasta poder entrar en la cocina no quería que le viesen sonrojado. Entro en la cocina donde observo como Splendid cogía del cuello de la cazadora a Flippy,eso no le agradaba nada incluso le molestaba y hacia que le hirviese la sangre. Su hermano intentaba separarlos y gritaba que parasen,etc pero parecía en vano incluso al soldado se le veía como el color de sus ojos empezaban a cambiar a un color amarillo. Asintió con la cabeza unas cuantas veces a ver si se daban cuenta ellos mismos de que estaba ahí apoyado en el marco de la puerta y esperando también a ver si se daban cuenta del numerito que estaban montando.

El primero en mirar a Shifty fue su hermano gemelo que dejo de gritar y de intentar separar al soldado y al superheroe,ahora si tendrían que decirle que pasaba,etc. Splendid zarandeo un poco más a Flippy hasta que se dio cuenta que miraba al suelo apenado,en ese instante giro la cabeza viendo a Shifty en medio de la entrada de la cocina,con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados apoyando en el marco de la puerta. Sin duda Shifty de esa forma se le notaba el enojo y imponía bastante,el superheroe agacho la cabeza.

-Bien ahora que habéis parado...-Mirando a los tres con la misma mirada.-Me queréis decir si tendríais la amabilidad...¿Que demonios os pasa?

-Lifty no quería hablar al igual que Flippy quien simplemente intentaba tranquilizarse.-

-Soltó un suspiro pesadamente soltando al soldado.-..."Los soldados tigres" han dejado una nota,en la que dicen que liberaran a todos los rehenes si vamos al centro del parque de la ciudad...y te entregamos a cambio...

-Oh...entiendo.-Dijo Shifty aunque no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que esos soldados torturasen o tuviesen por mas tiempo a los niños secuestrados,etc.-

-No vamos a ir.-Dijo cortante mente Flippy aun con sus ojos amarillos verdosos.-

-Eso lo decidirá Shifty,no tú.-Reprocho Splendid.-

-¿Eres idiota o te entrenas?Si hacemos eso todos estaremos condenados.-Mirando a Splendid completamente enfadado de nuevo con aquel color amarillo característico de su lado sádico llamado Fliqpy.-

-Flippy aquí él único idiota eres tú,estamos hablando de niños pequeños que seguramente estén muertos de miedo.-Se paso la mano por los ojos suspirando con levedad.-Me alegra que te hayas enamorado de Shifty y que quieras protegerlo a toda costa. Pero seamos realistas si le entregamos no solo liberaremos a todos los secuestrados,sino que también podremos seguirles y rescatar a Shifty.

-Lifty se puso delante de su hermano él cual estaba sonrojado como los tomates intentando ocultar su sonrojadez con el sombrero.-Jeje...enhorabuena Shifty.-Dijo para chinchar le un poco pero antes de que Splendid y Fliqpy volviesen a pelearse,silbo para que le prestaran atención.-¿Porque no dejáis que mi hermano elegir un plan?

-No.-Salto enseguida Fliqpy mirando a Lifty.-seguro que se entregaría...y a "Los soldados tigres" nunca hay que subestimarlos.

-Shifty se acerco al soldado mirándole a los ojos aun con las mejillas sonrojadas.-Tranquilo¿vale?-Dijo con tono suave.-Se como son esos malditos bastardos.

-Splendid resoplo un poco pensando que no se entregaría.-

-No pienso entregarme,Splendid. Porque como dice Flippy todos estaríamos en peligro y de nada serviría.-Mirando a Splendid sin darse cuenta que el soldado le sacaba la lengua al superheroe.-

-Entonces...¿Que hacemos Shifty?-Pregunto Lifty mirando a su hermano.-

-Flippy y Splendid miraban atentos a Shifty dispuesto a escuchar su plan.-

-Se ponía nervioso al ser el centro de atención y que todos le mirasen,pero se acerco a su hermano poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Lifty.-¿Querrías hacer de cebo?

-Se sorprendió bastante cuando le pregunto eso al igual que todos,pero se quedo pensando un momento.-Esta bien...pero tenéis que venir a buscarme¿he?

-Shifty se rió un poco tras escuchar las palabras de su hermano.-Eso ni lo dudes aunque tenga que ir yo.¿Que les parece a ustedes dos?

-Me parece bien y tranquilo Lifty yo iré contigo.-Dijo Splendid sonriendo.-

-¿Y tu Flippy?-Mirando a donde supuestamente tendría que estar pero había desaparecido.-¿Flippy?...-Todos empezaron a mirar por la cocina sin rastro de Flippy.-

-¿A donde se habrá ido?-Pregunto Lifty.-

En pocos minutos apareció con lo que parecía un bote de pintura,se iba a odiar por lo que iba hacer pero no había otra solución. No quería que reconociesen a Shifty y se diesen cuenta que Lifty no era la persona que creyesen que era. Cogió aire profundamente y apareciendo en la cocina aun con sus ojos amarillos verdosos se abalanzo sobre el ladrón,menos mal que aun no se habían intercambiado el sombrero y era fácil reconocerlos. Escucho el grito de Shifty y que intentaba liberarse pero su agarre era mas fuerte,Splendid se había quedado de piedra y bueno...Lifty intentaba separarle para que dejase a su hermano en paz.

No comprendía porque le estaba haciendo eso,al ver el fregadero y que le había aprisionado se puso mas nervioso. Ver la trituradora del fregadero no ayudo nada y se puso a gritar cerrando los ojos con fuerza,tenia que admitir que tenia miedo a saber que le haría el lado sádico de Flippy aunque le hubiese estado protegiendo. Solo esperaba que no le arrancase la piel y se la colocara a Lifty como si se tratase de un disfraz.

Al fin consiguió reaccionar y iba a separar a Flippy de Shifty para que le dejase en paz y se calmase pero al ver el bote de pintura comprendió que pretendía hacer. Le quito el sombrero a Shifty llevándose un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Lifty y una mirada que parecía que le estuviese matando.

-Tranquilizaos los dos...-Dijo Splendid poniéndole el sombrero a Lifty.-Flippy podrías a vernos dicho lo que pretendías...siempre llamando la atención.

-Lifty se quedo desconcertado hasta que vio el bote.-oh...¿le vais a teñir el pelo?

-¡¿QUE VA HACER QUE?!-Grito Shifty moviéndose aun mas,no quería que le tiñese el pelo aun encima a saber de que color seria.-

-NO TE MUEVAS.-Se quejaba Flippy empezando a echarle el bote para teñirle el pelo.-

Había empezado a temblar al sentir el liquido sobre su cabeza,no quería abrir los ojos seguro que se asustaría si viese el color que había elegido Flippy. Pero como le tiñesen de color rosa les perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo si hacia falta y se enterarían de quien es él,no pudo evitar lloriquear un poco,adiós color verde que siempre le recordaba el color del dinero. Para colmo se había quedado sin su preciado sombrero,pero se pondría otro parecido aunque ya se conformaba hasta con un sombrero cualquiera.

Admitía que aquel color a su hermano no le quedaba mal pero sabia que lo debía de estar pasando mal. Le agarro la mano a su hermano con fuerza para que supiese que estaba allí hasta que Flippy terminase de teñirle el pelo. Splendid por su parte se limitaba a levitar cerca de Lifty poniendo su mano en el hombro del ladrón.

-Tranquilo Shifty...tampoco te queda tan mal.-Dijo el superheroe intentando animarle al ver que a Flippy le quedaba poco.-

-Splendid tiene razón,este color de pelo te queda genial.-Sonriendo levemente para animar a su hermano.-

-Ya esta,Shifty...-Dijo sin mas Flippy pasando le una toalla a la cabeza de Shifty ya que se la tuvo que mojar.-

Se quedo un rato quieto intentando reunir el valor necesario para abrir los ojos y ver su nuevo color de pelo,no le hacia mucha gracia pero sabia que era para que no le reconociesen "Los soldados tigres". Cuando logro abrir los ojos y darse la vuelta todos pudieron ver sus ojos vidriosos y con un leve puchero en su rostro,aquello hizo que al soldado se le rompiese el corazón. Splendid le mostró su nuevo color de pelo gracias a un pequeño espejo,tanto su hermano como el superheroe no perdían la sonrisa intentando animarle.

Vale,admitía que el color gris ceniza no le quedaba nada mal pero seguía prefiriendo su color natural,mirando a Flippy disculpándose con levedad pues no quería que se sintiera mal ni que pensase que le odiaba. Al menos había elegido un buen color de pelo pero como pequeña venganza le quito el sombrero y se lo coloco en su cabeza.

-Esto me lo quedare hasta que aparezca de nuevo mi color verde.-Dijo Shifty sonriendo.-

-Sonrió al verle con su boina de soldado,le parecía justo que se quedase con su boina ya que el le había teñido el pelo.-Me parece justo...pero cuídala.

También le quito unas botas de militar,ya que también podrían reconocerle por como siempre solía vestir. Termino igual de vestido que un soldado se parecía a Flippy en cuestión de ropa porque ahora el pelo era de distinto color,sonreía ampliamente y les explico con detalle su plan para que no cometiesen ningún error.

Lifty se puso la ropa de su hermano por suerte usaban la misma talla que sino hubiese complicado las cosas,le pusieron un chip el cual permitiría localizarle con un radar. Splendid esperaba paciente levitando por la casa su papel en el plan era muy simple,unicamente haría el intercambio y llevaría a los niños a un lugar seguro. Flippy y Shifty esperarían pacientemente en la casa con el radar encendido para ir localizando a Lifty y así averiguar el escondite de "Los soldados tigres".

Todo estaba preparado para el plan,el superheroe cogió al falso Shifty y fueron inmediatamente al centro del parque de la ciudad. Pero al llegar allí Splendid no se sentía muy bien que se dijese,como si la kriptonut estuviese cerca...esa maldita bellota,seguro que llevaban una. Estaba preocupado por el peliazul y se le notaba en la mirada permaneció todo el rato a su lado pero algo empezaba a ir mal,no había nadie para hacer el intercambio y Lifty estaba alerta aunque atento a Splendid por si acaso se encontraba peor.

Uno de los soldados apuntaba con una pistola directamente a Splendid,no habían caído en la trampa pues todo había sido planeado por el general quien bien sabia que harían intercambiar al menor de los ladrones en lugar de Shifty. Solo tenia que esperar la señal de sus otros compañeros para ejecutar el plan a la perfección,esta vez se saldrían con la suya. Los otros soldados entraron en la casa de Flippy bien sabia que podría matarles pero los soldados se habían dividido y habían entrado uno por cada lado. Suponían que quien estaba a su lado seria él que había creado aquellos inventos tan maravillosos que les llevaría a la victoria de dominar el mundo.

Puso a Shifty detrás suyo haciéndole un gesto para que se mantuviese en silencio todo lo posible,salio a la puerta principal donde se encontró al primer soldado. Se abalanzo sobre él gritando para que Shifty se enterase de que estaban ahí por él y avisara por walkie a Splendid que el plan había fracasado. Pero después de aquel grito del soldado no se oyó nada más lo cual preocupaba aun mas a Shifty,y al asomarse por curiosidad vio a Flippy tumbado en el suelo posiblemente dormido por algún calmante ya que tenia un dardo en su espalda.

-¡FLIPPY!-Grito Shifty preocupado dirigiéndose hacia el soldado.-

Los soldados aprovecharon ese momento para darle un golpe a Shifty de tal manera que cayese inconsciente. Todo estaba saliendo según el plan y el general por fin les premiaría por ello,ataron las muñecas y tobillos del ladrón llevándoselo a la furgoneta. Reían malvadamente victoriosos dándole la señal al soldado que permanecía en el parque,ahora lo que solo les faltaba era matar al superheroe y su plan habría finalizado.

Splendid se encontraba cada vez peor poco le faltaba para vomitar,por suerte Lifty estaba a su lado sujetándole para que no cayese al suelo intentando le animar. El soldado tras recibir la orden sonrió maliciosamente seria él quien destruyese al superheroe para siempre,quien eliminaría a quien había osado arruinarle los planes durante mucho tiempo,sin duda era todo un honor para él.

Un único disparo se escucho,uno solo...en donde iba aquella bala creada por los científicos que habían sido secuestrados. Un sonido que sin duda seria recordado por la eternidad.

**…...**

**Notas de_ Shifty Braginski_ (autor): ¿Que ocurrirá a continuación?¿Habrá muerto nuestro superheroe?¿Que le ocurrirá a Shifty?¿Podrán rescatarle a tiempo?Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas en los tres últimos capítulos que faltan,la historia se acaba amigos lectores. Dejen sus reviews(comentarios) acerca de la historia para que pueda saber lo que opinan etc. Muchas gracias por leerla a todos ustedes.**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos,lamento haberles echo esperar tanto pero entre el trabajo y luego que no me venia la inspiración me fue difícil escribir(la inspiración me vino en Francia XD). Los personajes de happy tree friends no me pertenecen y los personajes están en forma humana no en animal. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

**…...**

**Capitulo 10 Sentimiento de culpabilidad.**

Aquella bala les paso rozando sobretodo a Lifty quien estaba delante de Splendid preocupado porque su estado de salud había empeorado en los últimos segundos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo abrieron los parpados completamente ambos igual de sorprendidos. Se esperaban una trampa o algo por el estilo pero...¿Tanto como para matar a Splendid?

No se lo pensó dos veces que en menos de un segundo se había cargado al superheroe a su espalda para poder salir corriendo de allí y alargarse todo lo posible. De todas formas estaba acostumbrado a cargar con grandes pesos,debido a los sacos llenos de dinero,diamantes,etc que se cargaba en cada uno de sus robos junto con su hermano. Corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitían,no pensaba dejar que le pasara algo a Splendid aunque un sentimiento de preocupación empezó a invadir su corazón al pensar en su hermano gemelo mayor¿Estaría bien?...

No tenia ni fuerza para reprocharle a Lifty por llevarle a caballito,pero temía lo peor no solo por Shifty sino también porque le habían intentado matar y aquello solo significaba una cosa: Que "Los Soldados Tigres" tenían la kriptonut en su poder. Como maldecía la existencia de aquella estúpida bellota fosforita que anulaba sus poderes y lo volvía mortal,aparte de caer terriblemente enfermo hasta el punto de dejarlo en cama durante horas por no decir días. Sabia que tenia enemigos de todas formas era un superheroe y era algo normal pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza que le intentarían matar...Ahora agradecía seguir con vida y agradecía que Lifty no solo le estuviese salvando sino que también estuviese a su lado a pesar de que eran enemigos,el peliverde no era un mal chico después de todo aparte de tierno cuando mostraba esa faceta. Apoyo su cabeza encima del hombro del ladrón queriendo descansar un poco,estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir al menos unos minutos para poderse recuperar de los efectos de la kriptonut.

Se maldecían por haber fallado de aquel modo tan absurdo,lo tenían en el punto de mira y no habían logrado acabar con él porque se medio tumbo en el ultimo segundo. Esperaban que al menos sus compañeros hubiesen tenido éxito al secuestrar a ese ladrón que en realidad era un genio,porque sino el castigo que les pondría su general iba a ser inhumano y seguramente les dejaría hasta en coma. Permitieron que se fuera el superheroe de echo perseguirlos carecía de sentido ya que solo tenían una bala pero al menos comprobaron que funcionaba como si fuera la kriptonut y ya matarían a Splendid cuando fabricasen más,todo llegaría a su momento. Siendo recogidos por sus camaradas que tras subirse a la furgoneta vieron al ladrón inconsciente en la parte de atrás,pero no tenia el mismo color de pelo que les había contado el general y aquello hizo que dudasen sobre si sus compañeros se habían equivocado de persona.

-¿Estáis seguros que este es el supuesto "Shifty genio ladrón"?-Pregunto el soldado que había disparado.-

-El conductor mirando por el retrovisor a su compañero seriamente,con el ceño fruncido.-¿Acaso lo dudas,bastardo?

-Pero este no tiene el pelo verde sino gris como la ceniza.-Le había molestado que le hubiese faltado respeto pero tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer y pensar.-

-Eso es porque "El Sanguinario" le tiño el pelo para que no lo reconociésemos.-Hablaba seriamente y con frialdad.-El general había planeado que harían un intercambio al ver la nota y que posiblemente "El Sanguinario" intentaría evitar que encontráramos al verdadero.-Su mirada paso a ser oscura,llena de odio y de ira,.Así que ni se te ocurra insinuar que fracasamos en nuestra parte de la misión.

La furgoneta se dirigía hacia la guarida de "Los Soldados Tigres" ignorando que el ladrón tenia un localizador oculto en la boina de Flippy,concretamente este localizador se encontraba en el simbolito que el sombrero tenia. Ni si quiera miraban a Shifty para ver como estaba,no les preocupaba si quiera que comenzase a gritar porque en primer lugar la furgoneta al menos la parte de atrás estaba insonorizada y en segundo lugar porque amordazarían al ladrón volviendo le a darle un golpe para dejarlo inconsciente de nuevo.

Le dolía la cabeza a horrores,inundando de nuevo cada milímetro de su cuerpo aquel sentimiento de miedo. Para colmo otra vez no lograba moverse tan rápido como él deseaba,era la típica sensación de cuando te despiertas de la anestesia. Notaba que estaban en movimiento y ya se imaginaba a donde lo llevaban pero su mente paso a pensar en Flippy...recordaba que estaba inconsciente en el suelo¿Y si lo habían drogado?¿Y si lo habían matado?¿Que pasaría si nunca mas vuelve a verle?...Quería comenzar a llorar ante aquel recuerdo mezclado con las preguntas que su mente formulaba,ahora lo tenia mas claro que el agua...no quería perderle,le quería tanto a su lado bueno como al sádico.

Cuando Lifty llego a casa del soldado por poco suelta de golpe a Splendid,lo que estaba viendo no le gustaba aquello para nada...la puerta abierta de par en par y logrando divisar a algo o a alguien en el suelo. Tragando saliva aun con el superheroe a su espalda,acercándose con mucha cautela porque no sabia quien era ya que ahora tenia claro que era una persona,pero se termino quedando quieto y completamente sorprendido al darse cuenta que quien estaba tumbado comenzando a despertarse era Flippy. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar dejando con rapidez a Splendid en el sofá aunque quería haberlo llevado a la cama pero no tenia tiempo para eso. Se acerco rápidamente al soldado dándole leves palmaditas en la mejilla para que al menos abriese del todo los ojos y pudiese contarles que demonios había pasado.

Logro mover una de sus manos,aquel maldito darlo le dejo dormido por un buen rato pero si le hubiese dado a una persona normal y corriente de seguro que tardaría el doble en poderse despertar. Oía a lo lejos un ruido concretamente le aprecian pasos,tenia que levantarse,tenia que salvar a la persona que amaba y le habían arrancado de su lado. No quería ni pensar en que le harían a Shifty pero una cosa tenia clara...si le ponían un dedo encima,iría uno por uno y los mataría de la forma mas cruel y dolorosamente posible. Al sentir palmaditas en sus mejillas al fin logro abrir los ojos,creyendo que soñaba porque veía a Shifty delante de él. Hasta que al despejarse un poco mas su mente se dio cuenta que aquella persona no era quien esperaba ver,ademas porque era imposible que el peliverde,el ladrón que amaba estuviese a su lado. Lo cual significaba que era Lifty quien le había despertado,no tenia tiempo que perder pero al intentar levantarse cayo contra el suelo estampándose de morros,aun tenia los efectos de aquella droga por su cuerpo.

-Espera te Flippy,yo te ayudo...-Dijo Lifty con un tono algo triste. Cogiendo ahora al soldado y haciendo que andase hacia el salón en donde se encontraba el superheroe.-

-Se lo han llevado...no podemos esperar...-Dijo el soldado con la mirada oculta tras los mechones de su pelo. Se percato del estado del superheroe pero le preocupaba mas Shifty.-

-Pero tampoco puedes hacer nada con ese estado y de Splendid ni hablemos...-Sentándolo en el sillón,trayendo una jarra con agua y dos vasos por si tenían sed.-

-¿Acaso no estas preocupado por tu hermano?-Se sentía molesto al ver que Lifty no mostraba preocupación por su hermano o eso parecía,de echo debería ser él quien quisiera irse a rescatarlo a toda costa.-

-Estoy preocupado...y mucho porque no se que le van hacer.-Agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo con ojos acuosos.-Si no hubiese abierto la boca nada de esto habría pasado...-Había comenzado a llorar pues se sentía culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.-

-Alzo la mano poniéndola encima de la suya,mirándole algo débil.-Tranquilizaros los dos...lo rescataremos,promesa de superheroe...

-Se sorprendieron a ver a Splendid despierto aunque su piel estaba pálida por completo,pero Lifty se seguía sintiendo culpable mirando al superheroe aun con lagrimas en los ojos.-Ha sido mi culpa...

-No toda la culpa es tuya...Yo no pude protegerlo a pesar que confiabais en mi..os he fallado...he fallado de nuevo...y sobretodo le he fallado a él..-Dijo Flippy tristemente con los ojos acuosos de un color verde y dorado al mismo tiempo.-

-Al ver que los dos no solo se sentían culpables sino que también estaban medio llorando simplemente sonrió dulcemente.-No es culpa vuestra sino de esos malditos soldados que unicamente hacen el mal. Además...¿Desde cuando sois así?Yo os consideraba personas que seguían luchando a pesar de tan solo tener un uno por ciento de éxito.

Aquellas palabras lograron animarles,tenia razón,debían seguir luchando y traer de vuelta a casa a Shifty junto con todas las demás personas secuestradas. Limpiándose las lagrimas de sus rostros aunque a Lifty se las aparto el superheroe con el final de su antifaz,acompañándoles a ambos un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y por parte del peliverde una sonrisa algo nerviosa en la cara. Cualquiera podría pensar que Cupido acababa de lanzar les una flecha directa a sus corazones,pero era mejor no decir comentarios relacionados porque esos momentos son especiales y nadie debería fastidiarlos para así que se quedasen guardados dentro del corazón.

Ya había comenzado a echar de menos a Shifty al ver aquel momento que estaban teniendo el superheroe y el ladrón,añoraba el tacto de su suave piel,el sabor de sus labios,incluso el latir de su corazón...lo admitió completamente estaba enamorado de Shifty,le amaba incuso en su personalidad sádica y ahora sabia que no quería estar lejos de él,quería estar siempre con él ayudándolo,haciéndole sonreír...

Debían de esperar hasta que Splendid recuperase las fuerzas por completo mientras era cuidado por el peliverde ladrón. Ajenos a que "Los Soldados Tigres"habían llegado a su destino,a su guarida, los soldados bajaron de la furgoneta pero al abrir la puerta de atrás se sorprendieron al ver a Shifty despierto mirándoles con una mirada asesina pero aquello no les afecto para nada,es mas así parecía que les divertía aun mas haciendo que sonriesen malvadamente. Le cogieron fuertemente de los brazos al mismo tiempo que se reían entre dientes,entrando en el pasillo que les llevaba hasta el despacho de su general.

No pensaba dejar de luchar ,oponiéndose en todo momento intentando que no le llevasen con tanta facilidad o que con suerte simplemente le soltaran. Veía innecesario gritar pidiendo auxilio,de seguro que aquello les haría mas gracia aparte las probabilidades de que alguien le oyese gritar eran mínimas. Se llevo mas de un puñetazo por no quedarse quieto pero tampoco se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Se sorprendió al ver al General Tigre eso no podía negar lo aunque poco tardo en volver a mirar lleno de ira,pagarían muy caro lo que estaban haciendo sobretodo lo que le habían echo a Flippy.

Dejo pasar a sus subordinados sonriendo maléfica mente en donde aquella sonrisa mostraba toda la oscuridad y maldad de su corazón que este mundo podía imaginar. Levantándose de la silla de su despacho para estar enfrente de aquel ladrón que en realidad era un genio oculto entre las sombras. Poniendo su mano en la barbilla de Shifty haciendo que levantase un poco la cabeza percatándose de las marcas que había en el cuello. Mirando poco después a sus soldados sin perder aquella sonrisa oscura y fría de sus labios.

-Buen trabajo,Soldados.-Hablo el general para luego pasar a mirar al ladrón.-Creo que no solo dominaremos el mundo con tus maravillosos inventos modificados por mi,por supuesto. Sino que también "El Sanguinario" vendrá a por ti¿cierto? Lo que nos dará una posibilidad para acabar con él por siempre.

-Los soldados sonrieron ante la felicitación que les dio su general,estaban firmes agarrando a Shifty todo lo fuerte que podían sin importarles si le hacían daño y le dejaban moratones tras el agarre. Aunque al escuchar las ultimas palabras del general no pudieron evitar no solo sorprenderse sino también asustarse,"El Sanguinario" había acabado con muchos de sus compañeros,era el soldado perfecto o arma perfecta como quería convertirlo el General Tigre.-

-Aparto la mirada sin querer contestar,aun estaba enfadado pero al sentir que le agarraba mas fuerte la barbilla obligando le a mirarle de nuevo soltó un gruñido de ira.-

-Acercándose al oído del ladrón,sonriendo de lado.-¿Sabes? Me encanta que pongan resistencia sobretodo cuando les hago míos.-Susurrándose lo al oído fríamente pasando poco después a su cuello mordiendoselo y succionando todo lo que podía al mismo tiempo que usaba su lengua.-

-Se asusto cuando digo eso¿Acaso pensaba violarlo?Al notar aquella mordida en su cuello grito todo lo que pudo no solo porque el estaba haciendo daño sino porque también no quería que le tocase.-¡DEJAME EN PAZ BASTARDO!...

-Sonriendo malvadamente separándose de su cuello cuando le dejo una marca mas que visible.-Ahora entiendo porque "El Sanguinario" te quiere proteger.-Volviéndose acercar al rostro de Shifty viendo que sus soldados apartaron la mirada desde un principio.-No creas que he acabado contigo,"Shifty,el genio ladrón"-Lamiendo le la mejilla todo lo fuerte que pudo apartándose mientras se reía.-

-Le daba asco,se sentía sucio pero sobretodo tenia miedo por lo que había dicho. Pensando en que Splendid y Lifty viniesen lo antes posible...o alguien para sacarlo de ahí. Usando una de sus piernas para pegarle en tobillo a un soldado que lo agarraba con la intención que lo soltase,pues no quería pasar por lo mismo dos veces.-

-Llévense lo junto con los demás cerebritos...-No pudo acabar la frase cuando escucho uno de sus soldados pegar un grito.-

-SERAS CABRÓN.-Grito el compañero del otro soldado dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla a Shifty haciendo que este cayese al suelo por el golpe. Sin creer que su General le hubiese pegado después a él en todo el estomago.-

-Imbécil,ni se te ocurra volverle a pegar o te arrancare las entrañas.-Dijo en voz baja el general al oído de su soldado hasta que escucho en forma de quejido un "si,mi general". Sacando de una caja una jeringuilla que contenía un liquido transparente.-No quera llegar a esto pero viendo tus ganas de seguir luchando no me queda mas remedio. Y de seguro que sera divertido como luchas de ahora en adelante.-Acercándose al ladrón sonriendo de una forma completamente sádica incluso mas que Fliqpy.-

-Alejándose pero para su mala suerte su espalda toco contra la pared,levantándose rápidamente antes que el General le clavase aquello abriendo la puerta.-

-Agarrándole del cuello impidiéndole escapar.-No,no,no Shifty...no seas un mal chico.-Sonriendo mientras seguía susurrando en su oído clavando le la aguja en el cuello.-

-Retorciéndose intentándose liberar notando como aquel liquido empezaba a entrar en su cuerpo.-SUELTAME.

-Tranquilo...unicamente no podrás mover las piernas y si lo haces sufrirás un dolor muy intenso.-Aun susurrándose lo todo al oído con un tono de diversión y parecía que hasta seducción.-Llévense lo,inútiles.-Les dijo a sus soldados dejando a Shifty en suelo con cuidado algo raro viniendo de él.-

Rápidamente los soldados lo cogieron de los brazos llevándoselo a la habitación donde estaban todos retenidos. Se habían sorprendido un poco lo que su general había echo con el ladrón,en cierto modo les recordaba a lo de "El sanguinario" porque pocos soldados sabían que el General amaba a aquel soldado. Aunque su forma de demostrar el amor era muy extraña y cruel,arrastraban al ladrón de todas formas no tenían otra opción porque conocían a la perfección que tipo de droga le había puesto,era misma que uso durante un tiempo con "El Sanguinario",solo la usaba con gente que le interesara y no solo en planes malvados,sino también que les atraía sexualmente.

Podía mover las piernas pero le hacia daño,la droga empezaba hacerle efecto y no sabia cuanto duraría sus efectos. Le recordaba ala primera vez que le drogaron en aquel momento cuando se despertó le paso lo mismo pero Flippy le dio un masaje que logro quitarle aquel dolor...de nuevo le echaba de menos pero tenia que concentrarse en sacar a todos de allí. Viendo una puerta que estaba siendo custodiada por dos soldados con armas,era lógico que le iban a llevar allí y que era donde estaban todos los demás.

Cuando escucharon como abrían la puerta de nuevo los mas mayores pusieron a los pequeños detrás de ellos pensando que habían fallado al crear aquella bala y venían a matar a alguno de ellos. Pero no pensaban permitir que mataran a los niños aunque tuviesen que morir dos para salvar a un pequeño. Se sorprendieron al ver pasar a dos soldados cargando a otra persona arrastrándole los pies¿Acaso era paralitica?¿Y porque habían cogido otra persona superdotada,acaso no tenían bastantes prisioneros ya?

Le sentaron en la silla que había enfrente de la mesa de aquella habitación con pintas de laboratorio. Uno de los soldados le aplasto la cabeza entre la mesa y su mano sonriendo fríamente mientras que dos soldados controlaban a los demás prisioneros.

-Escúchame bien,"Genio Ladrón" el general dará de comer y de beber a todos los demás si tu construyes tus inventos.-Agarrándole de los mechones de pelo con fuerza tirando de ellos.-Cuando hayas acabado de hacer este de aquí.-señalando le el plano de construcción de su invento.-avísanos y no intentes jugárnosla o un niño morirá.

-Reprimiendo gruñidos de dolor pues no pensaba darle el gusto de escuchar como gruñía o gritaba.-entendido...

Nada mas que le soltó de aquel agarre miro con el ceño fruncido a los soldados que salían del laboratorio para luego ver a todos los que estaban allí por su culpa. Quería pedir perdón pero de nada serviría en esos momentos,suspiro profundamente quitándose el sombrero militar de Flippy. Lo miraba con una mirada triste pero que aun contenía un pequeño rayo de esperanza de volverlo a ver,no se percato que Sniffles se le estaba acercando mientras que los demás hacían que los niños se tranquilizaran un poco.

Antes de poderle hablar vio como aquella persona se volvía a poner la boina y comenzaba a coger herramientas,piezas de metal,circuitos,etc. ¿De verdad iba hacer lo que le estaban pidiendo?¿Porque? Los demás científicos le miraron curioso y a todos les sorprendía que pudiese leer los planos aunque si era cierto lo que decían los soldados era él quien los había creado. Sniffles coloco su mano encima del hombro de aquella persona di que por suerte la silla era de estas que giraban y logro que le mirase.

-¿Quien eres?¿Porque estas haciendo lo que te piden?Acaso no ves que aunque no lo hagamos ellos no nos van a liberar...-Dijo Sniffles mirándole seriamente.-

-No se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos,suspirando pesadamente.-Sniffles...es por mi culpa que todos ustedes estén aquí...y aunque no nos liberen al menos que no nos maten...-Volvió al trabajo no pensaba descansar.-

-Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre nadie de todos los presentes le había llamado así que no podía haberlo escuchado. Pero a lo mejor era debido a su fama aun así quiso comprobarlo-¿De que me conoces?...

-Sniffles¿en serio no me reconoces?...-Sinceramente podía haber funcionado eso de teñirse el pelo con los soldados y no con los científicos.-Soy Shifty de ahí que me digan "Genio Ladrón" o cosas parecidas...-Seguía construyendo como si nada pero termino parando agachando la cabeza.-Es mi culpa que estáis aquí, lo siento. Y se que es difícil de creer en la palabra de un ladrón como yo...pero por una vez en mi vida me siento culpable de todo esto...

No se creía lo que estaba oyendo,tenia que asimilar aquella información que le acababan de dar¿Shifty era un genio?¿Entonces porque no fue a escuelas,universidades,etc?...Acaso era que no sabían nada de él,de su pasado...Se alejo de nuevo para acercarse a los otros científicos,no era que le culpasen de lo que había ocurrido pero los pequeños lo habían pasado mal y seguían pasándolo mal al estar alejados de sus padres.

El General estaba en su despacho sonriendo ampliamente mirando un pequeño televisor que había encima de su mesa. Contemplando como el ladrón construía sin mover para nada las piernas,le daba igual los demás científicos solo quería verle a él,tal vez era lo que la gente solía decir "Amor a primera vista" o simplemente le quería hacer suyo para ver la cara de sufrimiento,de ira,etc de Flippy. Le dejo de importar el motivo pensando hacerle una visita antes de la cena ordenando le a los soldados que le diesen comida y agua a sus prisioneros,a todos ellos ya que el ladrón estaba cumpliendo con lo que le habían ordenado. Planeando desde entonces aquel encuentro y lo que le haría pasando por su mente desde obligando le a acostarse con él unicamente hacerle sufrir dándole golpes en las piernas.

-Nunca te dejare escapar...-Dijo el general sin dejar de mirar la televisión sonriendo malvadamente mientras se reía entre dientes.-

**…...**

**Notas de**_ Shifty Braginski_ **(autor): ¿Que ocurrirá a continuación?¿Que planea El General con Shifty?¿Que modificación le hizo al invento del ladrón?¿Splendid y Lifty se estarán enamorando o solo serán simples imaginaciones del soldado?Estas preguntas y muchas mas serán respondidas a lo largo de la historia. No dejen de leer y recuerden dejar sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció el fic. Un saludo,cuídense.**

**Espero que a alguien le guste n.n y que os haya gustado, se admiten criticas, sugerencias etc.**


End file.
